A Shrine Maiden's Duty
by kimmyluvschu
Summary: Miyu Fujiwara has the ability to heal any sort of injuries, regardless of how severe they are. Normally her abilities are kept a secret from the world due to the fear of manipulation, but what happens if she suddenly has to join the Vongola Family; a mafia family no less where fighting is unavoidable! Moving from the comfort of her family's shrine to Namimori is one this. But this?
1. Chapter 1

**Character descriptions:**

**Miyu Fujiwara**

**Name meaning: tie, bond, gentleness, truth, heart**

**Hair: Long and brown.**

**Eyes: Gold.**

**Age: 14**

**Mamoru Fujiwara**

**Name meaning: protector**

**Hair: Brown.**

**Eyes: Orange.**

**Age: 15**

**Jun Fujiwara**

**Name meaning: pure**

**Hair: White.**

**Eyes: Silver.**

**Age: 11**

**SeijiChi Fujiwara**

**Name meaning: Seiji (law) and Chi (earth)**

**Hair: Dirty blond.**

**Eyes: Amber.**

**Age: 24**

**Momoka Fujiwara**

**Name meaning: hundred (peach tree) flowers (smell, perfume)**

**Hair: To her shoulders and red, usually always up in a ponytail.**

**Eyes: Light orange.**

**Age: 12**

**Kanon Fujiwara (Mother)**

**Name meaning: flower**

**Hair: Shoulder-length orange hair.**

**Eyes: Silver.**

**Atsushi Fujiwara (Father)**

**Name meaning: warmth**

**Hair: Dark brown and short.**

**Eyes: Orange.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, LISTEN, I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES. [Except in my dreams.]**

* * *

**Miyu's POV-**

I opened my journal and took out a pen as I sat down on a long stairway that led to a shrine. I started to think and write simultaneously.

_Today's the day I'm leaving for Namimori. I'm a bit scared to tell you the truth, but I'm also really excited. I wonder what new experiences I'll have there. I should tell you why I'm going to Namimori, I mean it's been awhile since I've wrote to you. I'm sorry I haven't wrote to you in months, I've been busy with the shrine and all. I'm still the same me though! Long, brown hair, gold eyes and all! Before I get totally off topic, let me explain myself._

_My grandparents, on my father's side, have gotten very ill lately. My father is currently in Namimori now, taking care of them along with my mother. As I've told you from previous letters, my grandparents own a small clinic in Namimori. Since they're ill, my family is moving there to take over the clinic. I'm actually surprised I get to do to. My family's been taking care of this here shrine for...since before I was born. My grandparents, on my mother's side, said that they can easily manage it themselves along with my cousins...but I have to made a trip back and forth from Namimori in order to do festivals and such since I'm a shrine maiden. My "gift" is really the reason why I'm such an important maiden in the shrine. Like I've told you before, the shrine my family lives at is for the God of Health or Vitality. Apparently I'm some important reincarnation yada yada. My mom had the same "gift" as me though...just apparently mine is stronger than hers. __Sorry I'm being really vague, my family doesn't want me to tell anyone they don't trust because they're afraid of people purposely taking advantage of me._

_I'm fourteen now and SeijiChi-nii's birthday is coming up soon. I have to figure out what to get him. Jun-chan is still being bullied by the boys at school still, even during summer break. Sigh...and Momo-chan is rebelling still... She's slowly not sticking up for Jun at school. She knows that he can't stand up to those bad boys. I think this move will be good for the both of them. I was starting to worry that Momo-chan would join the local gang or something. Oniichan, Mamoru if you've forgotten, has been making a lot of friends lately. A lot of them were trying to friend me too! Too bad I have to move, but I'm sure I'll be making new friends soon._

_I'm going to be staring my second year in junior high soon; Oniichan will be a third year in junior high; Momo-chan will be in her last year of elementary school; Jun-chan will be in his fifth year of elementary school; and SeijiChi-nii is already out of college. He's going to have his own business in law. I should get going now. Everything must be loaded in the trucks now. Better go before they leave without me! Talk to you later my old friend!_

I closed my journal, making a mental note to mail it later once I get to my new home in Namimori. I got up and walked up the rest of the steps to the shrine, wanting to properly say goodbye. After I gave my pray for a safe trip, I headed down the steps towards a moving truck up front. The horn honked and I took that as my cue to hurry up. I ran into the passenger's seat of the truck. I was riding with Jun and SeijiChi, who was of course driving.

* * *

"Wake up kiddo's," I heard my eldest brother's voice say.

My eyes fluttered open as I took in the new surroundings of the moving truck. It was daytime, probably early in the morning. We drove all night since we left in the evening yesterday. I wish we took a train. It was more faster than a truck. I scooped Jun into my arms and wearily got out of the truck. I looked at the building we were parked in front of.

"Fujiwara's Clinic," I read off the sign. I looked around, seeing other moving trucks around as well. I walked inside the clinic. Above the clinic was the living quarters. All the lights were on, but I didn't see anyone. I went up the stairs to the house part of the clinic and found the movers, and Mamoru eating breakfast. They were are socializing, which I found funny in my mind. My parents were in my grandparent's room, feeding them and giving them their medicine.

"Pick any room you'd like Miyu-chan," my mother said to me, passing me a smile from my position in the doorway. "Jun will be sharing a room with your father and I next door."

I nodded and went to the room next door to lay Jun down. The room was a master's bedroom. Other than the big bed, there was a twin bed on the opposite side of the room. I laid Jun on that and left to explore the other bedrooms in the house that I could choose from. I ended up choosing the bedroom with the window that allowed me to see the street and other businesses; basically the front of the whole building. Mamoru chose the room next to mine which means that we both get a front view. The remaining rooms were handed out by size. The smaller room was for Momo and the slighter larger one was for SeijiChi. It was still too early for breakfast in my opinion. No one was out on the streets for a morning commute or anything.

"Why don't you bless your grandparents and go visit Namimori shrine to pay your respects," my mother told me, handing me a map to the shrine. "It's a nice way for you to familiarize yourself with the town. Take your siblings with you...none of them are being productive to the movers, except Seiji of course."

"Alright," I said, going into my grandparent's room, greeting them.

"I heard you're going to Namimori shrine. It's good to familiarize yourself with the spirits there," my grandmother said to me.

"I'm going to pray for both of your health and that we'll all make some good memories here," I smiled as my grandmother placed her hand on my head.

"It's going to be lively here now," my grandfather said, giving me a thumbs up, grinning.

I chuckled, wondering how they're so lively when they're suppose to be sick.

"I'll be going then," I said, leaving their room and gathering my siblings, except my eldest brother.

I was leading my siblings through town using the map I was given.

"How was I not helping?," Mamoru complained.

"You were socializing with all the movers as they were working. You basically slowed down the process," I stated.

"Oneechan," Jun said, holding onto the fabric of my pants.

"Hm?"

"Momo-nee is trying to slip away."

We all stopped walking and looked at said girl who stopped what she was doing in mid-step.

Mamoru picked her up, "Come on guys. The faster we pay our respects, the faster we can go home."

* * *

**Tsuna's POV-**

"Tsu-kun," my mother said, waking me up.

"What time is it?," I grumbled, turning my back to her in my bed.

"It's morning. I need you to run an errand for me," she said. "I heard the Fujiwara's are still very ill. Their son brought his family over to run the clinic this morning. They should be here now. The neighbors thought it'd be a good idea to give them a welcome gift since they'll be living here from now on."

"Ok...," I said, falling back asleep, not really catching what she said.

"Great! I'll leave the welcome basket on the table downstairs for you when you're done changing."

I heard her footsteps leave and my door close.

_Finally~ Back to sle-_

"HEIII!," I yelled, falling out of bed. I sat up to see Reborn sleeping in my bed now. "Okay, okay! I'm up already!"

I got changed into a random shirt and some shorts.

_I think my mom wanted me to deliver something._

I went to the kitchen where my mom handed me a basket that had some oranges, tangerines, and a big melon.

"I wonder what the Fujiwara family looks like," my mom said, starting to daydream and talk about their family's success from what she heard from the latest gossip.

I walked out of the house, struggling to hold the basket from the weight of all the fruit.

_Do they really need all this fruit?_

I immediately saw all the moving trucks as I neared the clinic. I've never really been to the clinic here before, but my mom has. I stood outside the window of the building, looking inside while avoiding movers.

"Can I help you?," a voice asked me.

I turned, "A-Ah." It was a young man with dirty blond hair and amber shaded eyes. College perhaps? "S-Sorry. I was sent here to deliver this and I don't really know how to give it."

"Who are you exactly?," the man asked.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. This is for the Fujiwara family," I said, looking at the heavy basket.

"I see," the man smiled, putting a hand on my back, pushing me inside the building. "Then just come right in."

_I feel like this is trespassing!_

"Who are you?," I asked as the strange man, who looked nothing like a mover, lead me upstairs to a kitchen where I put the basket down.

"Oh, sorry. Let me introduce myself. My name is Fujiwara SeijiChi," he said. "Sit down. I'll make you something to eat to thank you for your hospitality."

_He's one of the Fujiwara's? He does look so mature._

"N-No! It's fine!," I rejected, waving my hands to emphasize my answer. "I'm not hungry."

As if to torture me in awkwardness, my stomach growled.

He laughed and motioned for me to sit down. I wasn't going to be getting out of this anytime soon.

"Thank you Fujiwara-san..."

_At least no one will steal my breakfast here..._

* * *

**Miyu's POV-**

"Head back without me guys," I said to my siblings after praying. "I want to stay here a bit longer and mail a letter to my pen pal after."

"Fine with me. Just be careful," Mamoru said to me, picking up our younger siblings, leaving.

"Hello spirits of Namimori shrine," I said. "Please watch over my family. We're in your hands now."

I bowed on my knees.

* * *

**Tsuna's POV-**

"Oh, hello," said a woman who I assumed was Mrs. Fujiwara.

"This is Sawada Tsunayoshi. He gave us a welcome basket so I'm treating him to breakfast," said Fujiwara-san, handing me a place of eggs and bacon. "Sawada-san, this is my mother, Fujiwara Kanon."

"Thank you," the woman bowed respectably.

"I-It's fine. It was from my mom," I said, sweat-dropping from all the attention.

"Please eat. Would you like some rice as well?," she asked. "My husband stepped out to settle some things, and will be back shortly."

_Does this mean they're keeping me here until he comes back?!_

Loud stomps came up the stairs and a little girl with red hair and light orange eyes stormed into a bedroom, slamming shut the door. Both Fujiwara's sighed.

"Sorry for my daughter's rudeness. She's been in a mood lately," Mrs. Fujiwara said to me.

"I-It's alright," I said, eating, well trying to. She was staring at me expectantly.

"What grade are you in?," she asked.

"U-Umm, second year in junior high in a few days," I said, wondering why she wanted to know. "At Namimori Middle."

She clasped her hands together, "So is my eldest daughter. Please take care of her. She should be home now since her sister is here."

"Actually, they split up to do their own thing," Fujiwara-san said, looking at his phone. "Dad said that he's going to be out for quite awhile since he's signing papers to switch the ownership of this place to his name."

_Does this mean I can leave?!_

"Sawada-san," Fujiwara-san said to me, digging into his pocket. He handed me a card. "If you ever need a legal representative, I'm here for you."

_Do I look like I need one?!_

* * *

**Miyu's POV-**

It's been three days since we moved into Namimori. Everything's unpacked now and the opening ceremony for school is tomorrow. Today is the last day of summer break. Our living room is full of welcome gifts and dinner invites for my parents. Currently, I'm helping my mom make medicine as Mamoru is running the front desk. This clinic of ours doubles as a medical store as well. Everything here, but equipment, is handmade. Cold medicine, pain killers, etc. SeijiChi is advertising himself around town as Jun and Momo are playing in the backyard.

I still haven't made any new friends yet, but I made sure I knew my way to school tomorrow and to the elementary school so I can drop off the younger ones. Sometimes it's hard to be the middle child.

"After this, we'll go to the dojo out back for some training," my mother told me.

"What are we working on this time?"

"Archery."

* * *

Tomorrow finally came and gone and now it was the first day of school. I was perfectly in my uniform. I wore white, thigh-high socks along with my uniform.

"Should you really have your tie that far down and your dress shirt hanging out? It looks sloppy," I said to Mamoru who wore his usual black x studs and checkerboard wristband. "Don't you want to make a good first impression?"

"Not really...," he replied, eating his breakfast.

"Even Jun-chan and Momo-chan dress neatly...," I trailed off, looking at Momo who was wearing rings on her fingers, hoop earrings, and dark markup. I sighed, not wanting to fight with her today.

After breakfast, the four of us started walking toward the elementary school to drop off the kids. Scratch that, Mamoru went on ahead to our school to find his class before it gets too crowded.

"I don't wanna go Oneechan!," Jun cried, hugging me. I rubbed his back comfortingly in front of the gate of the school. I was crouching down to his level.

"Don't worry. New school means new people. You have your Momo-nee to take care of you," I said.

"Tch," Momo said, walking to her new school. "Bye. I'll watch over him."

"Thank you Momo-chan. Ready to start school Jun-chan?," I asked.

He sniffled and nodded, running after Momo. Once they were inside of the school, I left for my school. Namimori Middle. Once at my new school, it wasn't hard to find where the class assignments where. There were so many kids surrounding it. I didn't see my brother around the third year sign, so he must have already found his class. I pushed my way through the crowd and got to the front somehow. I skimmed the list for my name, starting from class C. Once my eyes fell on class A, I couldn't help but stare at the the flowers that framed the name Naito Longchamp. I shook my head, focusing on the task at hand.

_I'm in class A...with no one I know. Heh. That's to be expected._

The kid next to me was looking for his name too. I looked at him. He had untidy brown hair and matching brown eyes.

"Huh?! Not in class C either! NO WAY! I HAVE TO REDO THE GRADE!?," he yelled, putting his hands to his head in distress.

_Did he not pass first year?...and why is he yelling all of this out loud? People are staring now..._

"Huh?," he seemed to have noticed something on the class A column. He pulled down the flower frame to reveal a name that was hidden underneath it. "There! It was covered! Oh right! What about Kyoko-chan!"

_Am I eavesdropping now? I should get to class now._

I left, trying to find my way to class. As I was searching, I overheard cheers. I stopped to stare as three out of place looking people were throwing some kid in the air.

"Longchamp-kun! Congratulations for safely making it to year two!," the three people chanted.

"It was nothing!," the guy named Longchamp was modestly saying.

_That's the guy who had the flowers around his name, Naito Longchamp...they look like they're having fun._

I noticed them stop throwing him in the air. Naito went over to the boy I was just next to at the class assignments.

"Oh! Sawada-cha~n!," he yelled as he went to him. "Hey! Hey! Sawada-chan! We're in the same class! It's gotta be fate! Let's work hard together!"

_Oh no...I'm eavesdropping again..._

The brown haired boy, who was apparently named Sawada-chan, looked uneasy. I couldn't make out what he said though. He wasn't yelling like Naito.

"Of course, Vongola Tenth's leader!," Naito yelled.

"WHAT!?," Sawada yelled.

"I'm the Tomaso Family's Eighth Generation leader-to-be, Naito Longchamp! Pleased to meet you!," he yelled.

_Huh? Is he inheriting a company or something?_

"What are you talking about? I don't know anything about the mafia-"

_Okay, I have to go now. I feel like I'm intruding in something I'm not apart of. They must be playing a mafia role-playing game. Ah~ Such good friends..._

I eventually found my class. I didn't know what to do though. Everyone here had a friend(s) to talk to. I just went to the windows and opened one, leaning my hands against it to feel the breeze.

_I'm so nervous..._

I heard Naito's voice in here. I turned to see him socializing with some boys.

_He's changing up the dress code!_

The door opened and Sawada came in with two boys. They were talking to two girls as Naito was telling people how he's going to be a mafia boss.

"Everyone, please return to your seats. The teacher was unable to come today," said a voice. Everyone quickly went to a seat. I panicked a bit and just sat in the seat I was standing next to. "I'm the substitute Reboyama."

People were whispering about our substitute, who looked quite small. Apparently he's scary...but he doesn't look scary.

"It may seem a bit early, but let's choose a class president today. Any nominations?," the sub asked.

"Here! I think Longchamp-kun would make a great president!," said the tall guy from before.

_He doesn't even look like a Middle-schooler!_

"Oh? Really Mangusta? I'm not against it. I might just be the president! Should I take it!?," Naito said, putting his foot on his desk.

People were whispering about Naito now. Apparently he's a class clown.

"Hold it," said a silver-haired boy near me. "I think the Tenth would make a better president. I nominate Sawada-san."

"Sawada? That useless Tsuna?," a kid asked, skeptical.

"No way!," someone else yelled.

"Gokudera-kun, what are you saying!?," Sawada yelled, sweating.

"Then let's have the two nominees compete for the position," said the sub.

"YES! ME VS. SAWADA-CHAN! YEAH, YEAH!," Naito cheered.

"ARE YOU KIDDING!? I DON'T WANNA BE THE CLASS PRESIDENT!," Sawada shouted.

Both candidates were brought up to the front, some by force.

"The rules are simple. We'll let the nominator describe the strengths of the nominees, and the one who gains the class's approval will be the class president," said the sub.

"Than this is basically a bragging contest between Sawada-chan and me!," Naito grinned.

_Sawada-chan? That doesn't seem right now that I think about it...shouldn't it be kun or san?_

"I feel all energetic!," Naito shouted.

_He's so loud..._

"THEN NAITO LONGCHAMP WILL START FIRST! MY SKILL IS THAT I FAIL EVERY SINGLE COURSE!," he said proudly.

"Tsuna does that too," said the sub as Sawada and his friend flinched.

_Talk about stating from such low standards..._

I feel like I was having the same thought as everyone else. Everyone started giving the two a hard time, wanting them to be serious. I sort of want that too...but this is a little entertaining.

"Aw, calm down everyone! For a change of pace, I'll show everyone my girlfriend!," Naito winked. "Cheer up already!"

"Really?," people were shouting. "He has a girlfriend!?"

"C'mon Terumi! Don't be shy, come flying through that door!"

The door slammed open and a big boned girl was there. Naito was complimenting her and all she could say was 'idiot.'

"Aww, really... You're so shy!," Naito shouted.

Apparently he has bragging issues.

"If this is just a contest of friends, the Tenth has a really skilled tutor names Reborn," said the silver-haired boy.

Naito also had a tutor. It was the tall guy...Mangusta?

"For educational purposes, he's dressed up as a student," Naito explained. "Don't be fooled by his looks, he's already 40."

_...people here are...different from the people at me old school..._

Everyone was deciding to vote for Sawada now since Lonchamp has showcased why he shouldn't be chosen in our eyes.

I stared in shock as Mangusta pulled out a gun and shot Naito. I shot up from my seat, ready to help him. Everyone was panicking as I went up to the front of the room, only to stop before passing the first row as a zipper on Naito's chest opened and out came...himself? He was crying.

"My past had been complete darkness. My future shall be complete darkness," he said, crying with a dark aura surrounding him.

People were commenting on him stripping and crying.

_I can't feel anything but darkness from him..._

"Huh? I can't feel his dying will," I heard Sawada say. I turned to look at him.

_Can he sense flames as well?_

"That's the desolation bullet," I heard the sub say. "They say that once shot, the person will be reborn as they mourn over themselves."

_That's depressing... WAIT! How does he know this?!_

"I sort of knew it... The people around me are annoyed by me," Naito cried. "But even a person like me had a best friend. But last year...my bog Pochi had passed away when we were out walking..."

_T-That's so touching..._

I was near tears. Everyone was saying that he was hiding his sadness with his cheerful smile, which really tugged at my heart strings. I wasn't going to change my vote though...you can't play the sympathy card like that just to get votes. In the end, Naito won, unfairly might I add. His three companions, two of which I didn't know was here, were tossing him in the air again.

School eventually came to an end. It was shorter than a regular day because it was the first day of school.

_I didn't succeed in making any friends... I spend all of lunch trying to find Oniichan too...to no luck..._

Someone rushed passed me, bringing a gust of wind along with. I blinked, trying to take in what's happening as a crowd of girls ran after that person squealing happily. I felt my phone vibrate and I saw that Mamoru sent me a text saying that he went on ahead home. I puffed my cheeks and took a deep breath. On my way out of school, I saw Naito and Sawada in their underwear with that dark, gloomy aura around them and a boy from the disciplinary committee. I quickly walked away, blushing.

_Have they no shame in being out in public like that?! At least it's the weekend tomorrow... I made no progress in getting any friends._

* * *

"Welcome," said a servant who led us into the olden-day styled Japanese mansion. Apparently my family was invited over to the Naito residence to discuss matters and welcome my family.

I stayed close to SeijiChi, intimidated by the tall, scary looking men.

"It's alright," he said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

My mother, Momo, and me were all wearing kimono's with some sort of floral print on them. Momo's had sunflowers, mine had daisies, and my mother's had roses. Since we were coming to this household as maidens from the Shrine of Health, we had to dress nicely...according to my mom. The males of my family wore suits. We were lead to a dining hall where Mrs. and Mr. Naito were seated.

_Isn't Longchamp's last name Naito? I could have sworn I would have seen him here._

We all took a seat wherever we wished at the long table. I listened to the adults talk as food was served to us. I flinched. I could have sworn I heard explosions and gunshots. I wasn't the only one. Mamoru, Momo, and Jun seemed to have noticed too, but not the others. Unless they did notice but didn't react.

* * *

**Tsuna's POV-**

"Well, just don't worry about it!," Longchamp said to me.

_Internal disputes?_

"HOW CAN I NOT!?," I yelled, looking at all the fallen men.

"They'll be fine! I heard from my parents that someone special is here today."

"I won't think anything of it! Or I'll try m best not to!," Haru said, determined.

"What kind of determination is that!?," I shouted

"WAHHHH, IS THIS GIRL SAWADA'S GIRLFRIEND!?," Longchamp shouted.

"Well, sort of...," Haru said, reluctant.

"Why are you reluctantly lying!," I yelled.

"Now that we're here... Let's have fun," Reborn said.

_We're just here to have fun?..._

* * *

**Miyu's POV-**

"We'd love to see Miyu-sama at work," said Mrs. Naito.

"I'm sure she won't mind, but there's no one injured," said my mother.

"Don't worry. Our men always fight. They'll be plenty to go around!," said Mr. Naito with a smile.

_H-Huh?!_

"M-May I use the bathroom?," I asked, standing up.

After given the okay, I left the room, trying to collect my worries on my way to the restroom. Only problem was... I don't know where the restroom is.

"Oh, Naito, you're a fan of Kikumomo Sakura too?," a male voice asked.

_Naito Longchamp?_

"That's just a camouflage to hide my super porn magazines!," Naito's voice yelled, laughing.

I froze.

_P-Porn? Super? ...what makes them super?_

I heard shouting and such as I quickly walked away, finding the need to pee gone now.

"How do I get back to the dining room?," I asked myself, forgetting how I even got here.

* * *

**Tsuna's POV-**

"Why'd you let Vongola people onto our property! They're sworn enemies! Enemies of Longchamp the second! This is war!," yelled Mangusta.

"Don't be so anal, Mangusta. Sawada-chan and them are just here to visit," said Longchamp.

"Is that true, Vongola the Tenth?," Mangusta asked.

"Uh... Me?," I pointed at myself, noticing something at the corner of my eye. "Well...Uh... Reborn... WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"Didn't I tell you we'd be destroying the Tomaso?," Reborn asked.

"I've been waiting Reborn-san!," Gokudera shouted. "Let's blow this place sky-high!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!," I yelled.

"AHHH, THIS IS BAD!," Longchamp panicked.

"Didn't I say so!?," Mangusta shouted.

"We have to run Sawada!," Longchamp yelled, reaching for me.

"Why do you want to escape with the enemy!?," Mangusta asked loudly.

_Good question!_

* * *

**Miyu's POV-**

_Thank goodness I found the dinning hall again._

"I think it's time we all take this meet up out to your place," said Mr. Naito as everyone was taken out of the mansion and into cars. As I looked back at the mansion, I saw explosions and the building structure tumble down.

_W-What just happened?!_

* * *

**Thank you so so much for taking the time to read. *smiles***

**As you can see, or read, this story will be following the manga, though I will stretch out/combine timelines if I need to.**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyyy, it's been awhile since I've updated...well anything. (Like two weeks. Shame on you.) I have the time now to! Until I start actually starting my projects for my classes. HAHAHA...procrastination...end of the year procrastination. It's a terrible disease. The only cure is breaks.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! If I did, I'd have all of the mangas...the closest place that sold mangas DID NOT sell any Hitman Reborn. Me was so beary sad. I was tempted just to buy some Kingdom Heart ones to fill my empty void.**

* * *

**Miyu's POV-**

"I'm a little nervous," I said to myself, holding my cheeks in my hands. "This is going to be my first ever date. Although... I don't know how I feel about it being with Naito-san."

Since Naito didn't properly meet me along with his parents, his parents thought it'd be a great idea for us to go on a date to the bowling alley. I was forced to wear a kimono again. This time it was purple with white blossoms. Mamoru made me wear normal clothes underneath my kimono, as well as a Hannya mask. I wonder why I ever agreed to wear it in the first place. On the walk to the meeting place, I've been getting stares from everyone.

_I hope no one every finds out that I worse this! Wah!_

When I got to the meeting place, I met three girls. I guess it was a multi-date. There was a giant-like girl with a shirt that said 'MATCH DANGER,' her name was Rikopin. A skinny girl in a miniskirt who kept moving her limbs was named Mayu. There was even a small girl that had her hair in her mouth; her name was Riboko. After all the introductions, Riboko led us off somewhere, saying she saw the boys on the other side of the lobby. We followed her.

"Oh! That must be her! Rikopin!," I heard Naito's voice yell.

Rikopin walked on ahead of us, pushing a pretty girl out of the way.

I ran to the pretty girl's side. "Are you okay?" She screamed and ran away from me.

_...Did I do something wrong?_

"A t-shirt with a matchstick on it! It's Rikopin all right!," Naito yelled.

"WAAAHHHHHH!?," I heard Sawada's and his silver-haired friend's voice yelling.

"SO CUTE!," Naito squealed. "Rikopin is super cute! Oh, the one in the miniskirt is Mayu- Mayu!" Mayu came up to the boys now. "That must be Miyu in the kimono!" Naito pointed in my direction. I walked up more and bowed. Sawada and his friend seemed terrified.

_Is there something on me fa-...Oniichan! I'm never going to have friends if they know I'm under here!_

"Wah! It's hard to tell who's better!," Naito said. "Oh! I almost didn't notice! There's on more person! She joined in at the last minute! Talk about lucky! You're Risako-chan?"

"It's Riboko!," yelled the final girl in our group. "Don't look down on me."

"IT'S YOU!," Sawada yelled.

_Does he know her?_

"FUHAHAHAHAH!," Rikopin laughed.

"Pshew! Pshew!," Mayu said.

"Don't look down on me," Riboko said.

"Hello," I bowed again.

"Fuho. You're my type," said Rikopin, pointing with Mayu, to Sawada's silver-haired friend. "What's your name?"

"He's Gokudera Hayato-kun!," Naito responded.

"Ah...?," Gokudera said.

"Pshew! Pshew!"

"I'm going to turn you into an ornament!," Rikopin yelled, hugging Gokudera with Mayu.

_How romantic!_

"M-My bones!," Gokudera struggled to say as he pulled away from the two girls. "Bastard! Let go, dammit!" Once out of the girl's grip, he pulled out dynamite and a cigarette was in his mouth.

_T-That so mean! Smoking is bad for your health!_

"No, Gokudera-kun! They're girls!," Sawada reasoned.

_Sawada-san is right!_

"B-But...," Gokudera said.

"Fuho, come over here," Rikopin said, holding a ornament screw. "Put this on."

"I think I'll just kill her!"

"DON'T!"

"There's nothing to worry about! I'll make sure there's nothing left."

"That's not the problem here! Okay, Gokudera! Just calm down first! If you really want to leave then go ahead!"

"Guh!"

"I'm sorry, tenth! I'll leave first! I'll definitely make this up to you one day!"

Gokudera started running away.

_How rude..._

"Fu, my ornament!," Rikopin yelled.

"Aw? What's the matter with Goku-chan?," Naito asked.

"I think I'd better leave too," Sawada said.

"How can you do that!? You're being so weird Sawada-chan!," Naito yelled. "Just think about when'll be the next time you're going to get to see girls this cute!" Sawada look at us girls, me specifically longer.

"We're one short!," Rikopin shouted.

"Pshew!," Mayu said.

"Don't worry, I'll call someone else over, just calm down!," Naito smiled.

"What's the matter, Tsuna?," said a new voice. Everyone turned to the new person. It was a handsome, blond man. He's definitely not in middle school, that's for sure. "I heard you were looking for me."

"Dino-san!," Sawada yelled.

"WAAH! You're Sawada-chan's friend!?," Naito yelled.

"Yeah, kind of. I heard you're the Tomaso family's eighth leader," said Dino.

Dino and Naito shook hands as Naito said, "I'm really that famous? You're right! I'm mafia!"

_Mafia again? Are they all just in one big role-playing game? Eh! I'm eavesdropping again... Can we just bowl already?_

"I'm going to turn you into an ornament!," yelled Rikopin as she and Mayu embraced Dino.

"Psheew!"

_Is this love?_

"AAAH! Dino-san!," Sawada yelled. "Hey, you two!"

"Wait, Tsuna. We're mafia bosses. We can't judge or discriminate against anyone based just on their appearances. What's important is what's on...the...inside...

_What a gentleman._

"Pshew!"

"What's inside is going to get squeezed out!," Sawada shouted.

Dino was released and we headed to a bowling alley. Sawada and Naito sat together and Rikopin and Mayu sat next to each other across from them. Riboko told me to stand next to her, I don't know why though. I did as she said though.

"I'll start," Dino volunteered, grabbing a ball.

"I seem to have forgotten something important...," I heard Sawada mumble.

When Dino threw his ball, it flew backwards onto the four balls that were laying around on the rack in the middle of everyone. The four balls shot out into Sawada, Naito, Rikopin, and Mayu's faces. I gasped.

_That looked like it hurt._

"Strike," Riboko said.

I rushed over to Naito's side, "Are you okay? I can-"

"I'm fine Miyu!," Naito yelled, shaking off his wound. "Take a look at Sawada-chan though."

I nodded and turned to where Sawada's face was bruised and slowly swelling, and his nose was bloody.

"Sorry, my hand slipped!," Dino apologized. Dino received a call, and it seemed like an emergency, so he left in a hurry. I never got the chance to talk to Sawada. The girls got mad again and Sawada looked scared. Naito was trying to reassure us that someone else was coming. Someone did come. I remember seeing him around, yelling and running around school on the first day, not to mention the entrance ceremony. Apparently his 'fighting spirit' told him that he was here not for a date, but to defeat me, Mayu, and Rikopin. Tsuna made him go away as I thought about how cruel that guy was being.

A new man came. This one looked familiar.

"Are there really girls here?," said the new man.

"Now it's Doctor Shamal's turn!?," Sawada yelled.

_Sha...mal? Ah!_

"Are they cute?," Doctor Shamal asked.

_How does Sawada-san know Shamal-san?!_

"Well...they're not really my type...," Sawada said awkwardly.

_What is his type...I wonder..._

"That's why you're just a child. Girls need guys like us to make them cute," Shamal.

_So insightful!_

"SO COOL!," Naito yelled.

"WHO ARE THESE MONSTERS!? ARE YOU PEOPLE!?," Shamal shouted with terror or disgust, I couldn't tell.

_T-That hurt...I'm telling mother on you!_

"He's the meanest of them all!," Sawada yelled.

"Sorry, my ESP just told me I have an emergency patient coming in," Shamal said.

"Stop lying!," Sawada shouted.

_...I'm not a monster..._

"Human lives matter the most!," Shamal shouted as he was running away.

"Hey! You're not that kind of person at all!," Sawada yelled.

"Aw? He's already gone?," Naito commented.

"HOW COME HE'S GONE TOO!?," Rikopin yelled, rampaging her hands against the ball rack.

"Don't look down on me!," Riboko said.

"Pshew! Pshew!," said Mayu.

"Uh...," I didn't know what to say at this point.

"I guess we have no choice. We'll have to turn you into an ornament," said Rikopin. "You're the type I like." Rikopin and Mayu pointed at Naito as I just stood there.

_I'd sort of prefer Sawada-san...he seems like the nicest guy here...and less strange than Naito-san._

"Sorry, Sawada-chan!," Naito said, bashful.

"Poke this into your head," Rikopin said, pulling out the ornament screw again.

"Rikopin, you're joking around again!," Naito laughed. "Even without you doing that, you and I are connected with a red chain..."

_Chain?... I thought it was a red string or ribbon... It's still romantic though..._

Before I could register what was happening a girl named Sanappi came out of nowhere and fought Rikopin. Naito was dating Sanappi and thought they broke up when really, she just went to her part-time job. They left together, leaving Sawada with all of us. I clenched my fists at my sides. I wanted to cry. Today was just...horrible. My first date was ruined. I could cry if I wanted to; my mask would hide it.

"I guess we have no choice but to make you an ornament now," I heard Rikopin saying to Sawada, the last, nice one, in this entire date.

"WHAA!? HOW CAN THIS BE!? REBORN, SAVE ME!," Sawada yelled.

"Don't look down on me," said Riboko.

_My first date...I was so excited for it... I guess I set the pedestal too high because it came crumbling down..._

When I was about to let my tears flow, Riboko caught my attention.

"Yamamoto!," Sawada yelled. From the corner of my eye, I saw one of Sawada's other friends. I turned my attention back to Riboko though.

"If you want to save your date, then save him and keep him for yourself. A woman must know when to be greedy and take what she wants," said Riboko.

I opened my mouth, but no words came out. I nodded and looked at Sawada, Mayu, and Riboko.

"I still like you more," Rikopin said and Mayu pointed at Sawada.

"NOW WAY!," Sawada yelled.

_Save my date?_

"I want to turn you into a pencil case," Rikopin said.

"NO! HELP!," Sawada pleaded.

I turned to Riboko, about to thank her for the great advice, but she was gone. In her place was a baby in a suit and fedora with a chameleon on his hat. I took a deep break and ran into the trio, grabbing Sawada with all the strength I could muster up. I was able to free him and I took off running as best as I could with zoris on, dragging him along behind me. I ran until I felt that it was safe, which didn't take long. I breathed at a fast pace once we came to a stop.

"A-Are you okay?," I asked. Sawada just nodded freakishly. I examined his face, pulling it closer to mine with my hands. I felt his face heat up and he pushed me away.

"N-No!," he yelled.

_What?_

"I was just checking your wounds from earlier," I stated, confused on why he would refuse help. "Don't be afraid."

"Oh, that's what you were doing?"

"Yeah...what'd you think I was going to do?"

"N-Nothing."

I shook my head and grabbed his face again.

"Your cheek and nose are definitely swollen, but luckily your nose stopped bleeding a long time ago," I smiled from behind my mask.

"Thank you." He smiled weirdly, not to mention he looked uncomfortable.

"It's no problem...but...," I wiped his nose with the sleeve of my kimono. "Let me get the blood off of you, okay?" After successfully cleaning up Sawada's mess, I grabbed his wrist. "The date's still on, is it not? Let's have fun, okay? This is my first date ever."

* * *

**Tsuna's POV-**

After cleaning my nose without permission, she grabbed my wrist, "The date's still on, is it not? Let's have fun, okay? This is my first date ever."

_It's too hard to take her seriously with that mask on..._

I blushed lightly, embarrassed on the word 'date' and that the fact that a girl is touching me.

_I wonder what part of her is...strange. Longchamp brought her here...and according to his tastes...there's something wrong with this girl... Could it be behind her mask? Maybe she just likes wearing demon masks and kimonos out in public... I should tell her that I have to go home now._

"Actually-"

"He'd be honored to finish your date," Reborn said, coming out of nowhere.

She gasped, "Thank you so much! I'll get us a new lane, okay?" She pointed at a register and let go of my wrist, heading there.

"Don't mess this up Dame-Tsuna. Remember what Dino said about what's on the inside that counts," Reborn told me.

"Yeah...but..."

"Maybe you'll even have some fun too."

I saw the demon-masked girl waving me over.

_Maybe I'll give this a chance...I don't think I really have a choice anyways._

"I'll go first!," she said, grabbing a ball. "I just roll it down the lane, right?"

"Yeah," I said.

_Isn't it obvious?_

"It's bad for it to hit the sides right?"

"Yeah."

"This looks harder than I thought watching Dino-san."

"Dino-san has a completely different situation. What's with all the questions anyways? This should all be common sense."

"Well... I've never bowled before. I've watched it on TV though and in videos online."

_That explains that..._

"Just give it a try. Roll the ball to hit the pins. If you hit all of them, it's a strike."

"Right!" She was trying to pump herself up as she swung her arm, releasing the ball, sending it rolling to the pins, knocking all of them down successfully. "STRIKE!"

_H-How did she- She said she's never played before, so how-_

"Beginner's luck came upon me," she said, hopping down into the seat next to mine. "Thank you for helping me. It's your turn now."

"Right," I said, forcing a smile. I got up and grabbed a bowling ball.

_It's a bit heavy..._

I looked at the lane.

_W-Why do the pins look farther away than usual?_

I shook my head, trying to look cool in front of the girl. I forgot what her name was. I need to remember to ask her later...or not at all.

* * *

**Miyu's POV-**

"Are you sure you're okay Sawada-san?," I asked, shaking his back. Apparently his fingers got stuck in the bowling ball, so instead of the ball flying off his fingers, he held on and the ball went right into his face. He fell forward after that, the bowling ball coming free and rolling away into the gutter of our lane.

"I'm fine...," he said into the ground.

I bit my lip.

_Lying again. It's obvious it hurts._

I looked around and sighed.

_Please don't let me get caught!_

"Come with me Sawada-san," I said, helping him up, taking him off to a more...less populated part of the bowling place. I sat him down on a bench and looked at his face. "Your nose is bleeding again." I dug into my kimono and took out a handkerchief, dabbing it on his nose a bit before I pinch his nose and push his head back. He was surprised with my actions. I quickly ran to the girl's bathroom and grabbed some wet paper towels. I came back to Sawada and started to wipe his face. He was groaning from the pain. No surprise for me though. Swelling that bad on someone's face...it'd be an anomaly for them not to be in pain.

"Imōto-chan." The hairs on the back of my neck were standing out straight. I turned around and saw my older brother, Mamoru. "Naito-san seems to have left. You should return home."

_...you're ruining my date...and Sawada-san is hurt again..._

"But...," I looked at Sawada's pained self. Sawada was looking at my brother and I, confused.

My brother sighed, looking around, "I won't tell. Hurry and get over with. I'll block the camera's view."

I smiled behind my mask.

_Thank you, Oniichan._

"Close your eyes," I said, moving my face close to Sawada's. "Don't open them until you've counted to sixty." Sawada looked frightened.

* * *

**Tsuna's POV-**

_Is she going to put a curse on me?! Am I going to die? Goodbye world..._

"Are you okay Sawada-san?," asked the girl in the demon mask.

"HEII! Y-Yes!" I shut my eyes up tightly.

* * *

**Miyu's POV-**

I held my left hand out to Sawada's face. A soft, near-transparent, green light appeared out of it, spreading out onto Sawada's face.

_Don't worry. It'll be like you were never hurt in the first place!_

* * *

**Tsuna's POV-**

_58...59...60._

I opened my eyes and sat up straight. The girl wasn't in front of me and neither was that guy. I looked at my hand. The only thing that proved that that girl I met was real was the handkerchief that was now covered in my blood.

"Huh?"

I put my empty hand to my face, feeling it.

_No pain?_

"I feel like I wasn't hit with a bowling ball...twice!"

I looked back to the handkerchief. It was soft, white, had golden linings, and in one corner was the initials 'F.M.' in pink threading with baby blue flowers surrounding it.

_F.M...?_

* * *

**Miyu's POV-**

Today, I was walking with Mamoru to school instead of walking my younger siblings to school first. They were capable of walking there now. They know where it is is what I mean.

"Where do you even go during lunch Oniichan?," I asked.

"I was in my class," he said. "With my friends."

I gasped, "I didn't make any friends yet! Is something wrong with me?"

"Nothing's wrong with you. It's all in your head," he said, knocking on my skull.

I closed my eyes, "Don't think I'm not upset that I couldn't find you. I searched all of lunchtime for you! What room are you?"

"3-A."

"Right! I'll meet you there for lunch, okay? My class is 2-A."

My brother started walking faster ahead of me. "I'll meet up with you later then! I have to ask my friends for something."

"You're leaving me to walk by myself again?!"

_...at least don't rub your friends in my face..._

I held my fists in the air.

_I'll definitely make friends today!_

When class started, the teacher announced a seating chart he made. Everyone got up and moved to their new seats after groaning. I was sitting in the back next to the window. To the right of me was one of Sawada's friends, Yamamoto. In front of me was Sawada. I couldn't help but be nervous of my new seat.

_Do they recognize me? Oh I hope not!_

My brother refused to tell me why he made me wear a demon mask. Heck, I still question why I even agreed it and why I didn't take it off during the date.

They didn't seem to recognize me as they were conversing with one another. It was like I was invisible. It's okay though because I have a great view of my handy work from yesterday. Sawada's face was successfully healed.

At lunch, I was about to get up and head to Mamoru's room.

* * *

**Tsuna's POV-**

The door to the classroom opened and girls were squealing. I looked over, trying to see who came in, but all of the girls crowding around whoever it was made it difficult.

"That's Fujiwara Mamoru from class 3-A," Yamamoto said. "He's gotten popular rather quickly. Hah!"

"Fujiwara?"

_I thought their daughter went to this school...could they have said the wrong thing? They got the grade wrong too._

* * *

**Miyu's POV-**

My brother's eyes caught mine through the crowd of girls around him.

_He even befriended people in my class too!_

He looked away from me and left the room. I held my hand out, about to yell 'wait,' but not being able to int he end because no sound came out of my mouth.

_Oniichan?_

I ended up eating my lunch alone, in my seat, in the classroom.

* * *

"Why did you leave me alone at lunch Oniichan?," I asked at the dinner table as my parents were conversing with my eldest brother, Momo was on her tablet, and Jun was trying to eat around his vegetables.

"It was too crowded," Mamoru replied. "You know how much I hate females crowding around me."

"Aren't they your friends?," I asked, shoving rice into my mouth.

"...sure."

"I don't know what your problem is. You looked like a pop star or something with all those girls around you," I chuckled. "My Oniichan is famous."

Mamoru flinched, "Don't joke like that."

"Jun-chan, eat your vegetables so you can be big and strong like Oniichan and SeijiChi-nii," I cheered, patting little Jun on the back.

"R-Right!," Jun yelled, gulping before he devoured his veggies.

"Weirdos," Momo muttered, rolling her eyes. "Who would use that as an excuse to eat vegetables? Child."

I looked at Momo, pleading with my eyes at her.

"Huh?," Jun asked, confused.

"Oi, don't be like that," Mamoru said, lightly hitting her head with his fist.

"Hey! Why is this my fault? You all need to stop babying Jun like he's the golden child who can't do shit himself," Momo cursed, pointing her chopsticks at Jun, who was staring to get all teary-eyed.

"Fujiwara Momoka!," our father said sternly. "No cursing at the table."

"Oneechan, she called me shit again," Jun cried, tugging on my clothes.

I wrapped my arms around him, rubbing his back, "She didn't say shit Jun-chan."

"You're doing it again!," Momo shouted, slamming her hands on the table. "It's so annoying!"

"Momo!," our mother shouted, glaring at her. "Manners! Do not start something again! Your grandparents are sleeping!"

"OH I JUST CAN'T WAIT TILL THEY DIE THEN SO I CAN YELL AS MUCH AS I WANT!," Momo shouted at our mother.

"Hey!," Mamoru stood up and locked his elbows under Momo's armpits as our parents looked furious. "Stop picking fights."

"Now now guys...," SeijiChi said, trying to calm everyone down, but failed because our parents were beyond the calming down point now.

"WAHHHH!," Jun cried.

_Hold it in..._

"FUCK YOU ALL! I HATE YOU ALL!"

"Why don't you run away then!," mom yelled.

"Why don't I just do that now!," Momo yelled.

"Apologize and finish dinner in your room," father said, as calmly as he could.

_It's not as bad as usual..._

"I'll just go check on Oji-san and Oba-san...," SeijiChi said, excusing himself from the table as Momo struggled for freedom from Mamoru.

"Apologize for what? What I said was the truth! That crybaby always balls out to his 'Nee-chan.' She's not even that great!," Momo yelled.

"Don't bring her into this," Mamoru said.

"Why not? Why is she treated like royalty? Just because she inherited the family legacy doesn't mean she's better than me! She's just spoiled!"

"Why must you always do this? Why!?," I yelled, holding onto Jun tightly. Everyone was silent now except for the silent whimpers of Jun. Tears were threatening to fall, but didn't. "I never asked for this you know! You never were like this. Why are you acting out now? You use to be so sweet and gentle. What happened?"

"I grew up...Temae," Momo cursed, breaking out of Mamoru's arms, him really letting go, she stomped into her room.

I took a deep breath and caressed Jun's head, "There, there Jun-chan. It's alright. Ok? Finish eating and we'll take a bath together."

Jun sniffed, "R-Really?"

I nodded and pulled on a smile to reassure him, even though I wanted to scream in frustration on the inside. The table went back to normal. Our parents went into our grandparent's room and SeijiChi came back, but soon left because he had a client to go see. Mamoru went to finish his dinner in his room.

* * *

"Oneechan...," Jun asked as I was washing his hair.

"Yes?"

"Why does Momo-nee hate me?"

I looked around at his glum face. "She doesn't hate you. What makes you say that?"

"...she makes fun of me a lot..."

I sighed, "We're siblings. I guess it's natural to fight..."

_Sometimes...not all the time..._

"Really?"

"Yeah. We all love one another in the end. Blood is thicker than water. Momo-chan is just at an awkward stage right now...don't let what she says get to you much."

"Okay Oneechan!"

"Did you make any new friends in school today?"

"Not yet...But the teacher said I was ahead of the whole class in my reading level!"

"Really? That's great!"

* * *

Tomorrow morning was no different then yesterday. Mamoru went on ahead of me when we were around halfway to school, leaving me to walk by myself with a big lunch because out mom made us a lunch to share. At school, I was silent and Naito was shouting, then Gokudera, then eventually Sawada and Yamamoto and others in class start talking/yelling. Once lunch came around, I pulled out the stacked lunch box and headed out of the room, unnoticed.

_I hope she made some tamagoyaki and beef shigureni... I'm really craving it. Hehe._

I checked class 3-A for him, but he wasn't there. My stomach growled and I puffed my cheeks, "Where is he? I have our lunch..." As soon as I said that, I saw a tall boy coming up onto the third year's level. It was my brother.

_How lucky!_

"Oniichan!," I yelled, jogging over to him, holding the lunch in both of my hands.

"Miyu," Mamoru said, looking surprised. "What are you doing here?"

I held up the lunch, smiling, "Eh-heh."

"Lunch?"

"Of course!" I held out the stacked lunch to my brother, wanting him to hold it.

As he was reaching out for it though, a girl stopped him, coming between us.

"You should show some respect. A second year shouldn't be giving a third year lunch just because he's a the new kid," said the girl. "That's disrespectful."

_It is?_

"S-Sorry!," I said, not sure how to feel.

More and more girls started coming. All of them third years.

_Brother sure does have a lot of girl friends..._

All of the girls were offering my brother their lunch as a few other girls were surrounding me either touching my hair or looking me over. This made me feel uncomfortable.

"You should learn your place, little girl," said a girl.

I moved back a bit, "Sorry..."

"That's a big lunch. Were you planning on sharing with Fujiwara-kun?," asked another girl.

"She was probably trying to fatten him up. Not cool," said a different girl.

"No, umm-"

"He doesn't need your lunch when he has us. So don't worry one bit," said a different girl, grabbing my lunch from me and tossing it down the stairs. I reached out to stop her, but failed in the end. The cloth around the lunch came loose and the contents inside the box came out.

_Our lunch...such a waste too..._

"Tamagoyaki with green onions?," a girl questioned. "You really thought that was good enough for Mamoru-kun? How childish." I bit my lip.

_Why does it feel like Momo-chan is talking to me..._

"You're still here?," asked the girl who first appeared between my brother and I, pushing through the girls around me. "Get lost. You're not his type." She pushed me backwards, and I moved my foot back, expecting it to hit the ground so I could fix my balance, but instead, I felt nothing.

"MIYU!," I heard my brother's voice shout.

* * *

**Tsuna's POV-**

"It's that Fujiwara guy again," Yamamoto said as we were heading to the roof with Gokudera for lunch.

"That guy...always making everyone so loud," Gokudera grumbled, meaning the girls that were around him. "Can't he just stay in his own level."

This time I had a better look of the guy.

"E-EHH?!," I yelled, pointing at him, not catching anyone's attention but Yamamoto and Gokudera's. "That's Fujiwara Mamoru?!"

"Yup!," Yamamoto replied.

_T-That's the guy from Sunday! He left with that girl... AH! Her handkerchief!... I don't think I'll be able to get to him with a crowd like that...where's Hibari when there's crowding like that?_

"Too slow," Reborn said, swiping my lunch out of no where, running away.

"Hey, Reborn! Wait!," I yelled, running after him. "Where are you going with my lunch?!"

I started up some stairs, but right as I turned to climb another set of stairs, I saw a body coming at me. Having no time to think, I did was my instincts told me to. I opened my arms and tried to catch the body. I ended up becoming a cushion though.

* * *

**Miyu's POV-**

Instead of hitting the hard ground. I landed on something a little hard, but soft and warm.

"ECK!," I shrieked, seeing a boy under me. Not just any boy either. It was Sawada Tsunayoshi. I quickly got off of him, kneeling at his side, continuously bowing. "Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" He wasn't responding, so I took a better look at him. He was knocked out.

_Eh? His head must have connected with the ground! I need to take him to the hospital! No...wait, that's too serious... What if he has brain damage?_

I looked around for help quickly then looked back at Sawada.

_I-_

"Miyu!," I looked up at the stairs I fell from and saw my brother pushing away the girls, coming down to me. "Are you okay? No bruises?" He slid onto his knees, looking me over as he moved my arms and face around.

"I'm fine Oniichan...but...," I looked at Sawada. My brother got up and tossed Sawada over his shoulder like a rag doll. "Oniichan! Don't just toss him around like that!"

"Pick up your lunch... I'll take him to the nurse's office," my brother said coolly, walking off to the office.

"R-Right!" I went over to my fallen lunch and picked it up after fixing it.

_I have to wash my hands later._

I ran after my brother, leaving the girls awestruck. I managed to catch up to him right when he walked into the nurse's office. My brother just threw Sawada onto an empty bed as I put the ruined lunch on a random counter.

"Miyu~chan!" I stepped to the side just as Dr. Shamal charged into the spot I was previously in, crashing into the counter. He recovered quickly and looked at me, hearts in his eyes. "I finally get to see you again~"

"Shamal-san called me a monster!," I yelled, backing away from him.

"When did I call you that? You're obviously an ANGEL!"

"Liar! On Sunday you called me a monster."

"What are you- Wait...that girl...with that kimono...and that pin...that could only be... MY MIYU-CHAN ON A DATE!? Sorry, please forgive me Miyu~chan!"

Shamal started chasing me around in circles with a kissy face.

"N-No!," I whined, not wanting him to attack me with kisses.

_Shamal-san is the nurse here? He doesn't even like to treat males...don't boys get hurt more at school?_

* * *

**Mamoru's POV-**

_It's too loud..._

I looked over the little 'hero's' head.

_Nothing too serious...from what I can see. I'm not an expert though... Just looked like a bump more than anything from my point of view._

* * *

**Tsuna's POV-**

I woke up to see Fujiwara Mamoru's face up close to mine. I did the sensible thing. I pushed him away, sat up and yelled.

"I wasn't trying to rape you. What's your problem?," he said to me, not looking amused as I scooted over to the other side of the bed I was in. I was in the nurse's office.

_I must have blacked out. Why is he here though?!_

"S-Sorry, I'll just take my-"

"You're lucky to have gotten away with just a bump," he said, getting up. "Have I seen you somewhere before? You look familiar."

In the background I could hear Shamal harassing a girl. I choose to ignore that though.

"Bump?..."

_That's right. Reborn stole my lunch and I ran after him...then someone fell on me... Did he fall on me? I didn't look like a boy though...it looked more like a-_

"SORRY!"

* * *

**Miyu's POV-**

I noticed Sawada awake, and took this time to loose Shamal. I tripped him and ran over to the foot of Sawada's bed, leaning my hands on it.

"SORRY!," I yelled, catching him off-guard. I bowed. "Thank you for sort of catching me. You got hurt for it...it's my fault."

"It's not your fault," my brother said to me, standing by my side. "Let's go. I'll buy you something to eat before lunch ends."

"But...is he okay?"

"He's fine. He got away with a bump. He won't die from it."

"...okay. Thank you again Sawada-san."

"Um...who are you?," Sawada asked me.

"Sorry. It's rude of me not to introduce myself." I bowed. "My name is Fujiwara Miyu. This is my older brother, Fujiwara Mamoru."

"F-Fujiwara? Y-You too?," Sawada asked, surprised.

I nodded. "I sit behind you in homeroom."

"R-Really?," Sawada looked embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his head, wincing a bit from the pain of touching his bump. "Sorry, I didn't realize."

I waved my hands out in front of me, waving off the idea of him having to be sorry. "It's fine! I don't have any friends yet and I don't really have anything unique about me that'd make me memorable. I'm not that loud in class either like Naito-san or Gokudera-san."

"Y-Yeah...," Sawada agreed as if what I said about the two males was all so true.

"I'll repay you for helping me," I said, bowing and following my brother out of the room as Shamal started saying how the room was now full of men.

In class, Sawada kept staring back at me. I would pretend that i didn't notice, and when I looked back at him, he looked froward again.

_Does he have something to say?_

Once class ended, I heard a few girls whispering about me in class, something about my brother too. Sawada and his friends grouped up and I still noticed Sawada stealing glances at me. A few of his friends looked at me too as I was packing at my slow pace.

"Miyu, let's go," I heard my brother say in a monotone voice. I looked at the door he came in from as girls were squealing. He came over to me as I slipped my bag over my shoulder.

"Okay, Oniichan," I said, walking out with him. "Can we buy some taiyaki on the way home?"

"Mm."

* * *

**Tsuna's POV-**

When the two Fujiwara siblings left the room, the girls in class started gossiping with each other.

"So it is true that that girl is Mamoru-kun's little sister!"

"If we get in good with her, maybe we'll have a better chance of being with Mamoru-kun!"

"We could see him more..."

"Doesn't she have an even older brother? I hear he's a lawyer. I wonder if he looked like Fujiwara-kun?"

"Kyaa!"

"I saw those third year girls giving her a hard time. We'll have a better chance of getting into his heart now that the third years screwed up!"

"I heard Hibari-san came right after Miyu-chan and her brother left."

"Let's invite Miyu-chan to eat lunch with us tomorrow."

"No, let's ask if we could join her because she'll be eating with her brother."

"Good idea!"

_They're only using her for her brother... How sad..._

"It looks like everyone's planning on eating lunch with her tomorrow," said Yamamoto. "And here I thought we were the only ones thinking of asking her."

"Psh, we don't need another women anyways," Gokudera said.

I gazed off to the female Fujiwara's desk. "That's not it...she said she doesn't have any friends here..."

_The others are only interested in her because of who her brother is... It's sad how her first friends here will be fake ones._

"Maybe we can try another day if we can't ask her tomorrow," Yamamoto said, trying to lighten the mood.

* * *

**Miyu's POV-**

"HEEYAH! HEEYAH!...HEEYAH!," I shouted, swinging my sword down and up again, practicing.

"You're thinking too much Miyu-chan. You need to clear your mind. You're showing too much hesitation between your hits," my mother said.

"R-Right! HEEYAH! Heeyah! HEEYAH!"

* * *

**Tsuna's POV-**

I laid back in bed. I already finished my dinner early. I took out the white handkerchief, looking at the initials.

"F.M... Fujiwara...Miyu?...Well it can't be Fujiwara Mamoru." I sat up.

_It'd make sense if it was Miyu since he called her Imōto and she is his younger sister... Unless it's another sibling that has the same initials...but that girl at the bowling alley...they have the same voice. Why was she wearing a demon mask? Does she know Longchamp?_

I got out of bed and put the handkerchief in my school bag.

_I need to return this to her and ask her how she healed my face so fast. I need to thank her too!_

"Recruiting Fujiwara Miyu into the family?," Reborn asked.

I glared at him, "Eh? No way! Stop trying to drag people into the mafia!"

"You'll be the one to bring her in. Not me." Reborn smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah right."

"Your competition isn't much."

"Competition?"

"Just wait. You'll be the one begging her to be in your family. Maybe not in this week, but in the future."

"You're not making any sense again... I'm going to bed!"

* * *

**Miyu's POV-**

This morning, Mamoru walked with me to school the whole way. Yesterday, he kept apologizing to me after we bought taiyaki. I don't see how it's his fault, but he won't take back his apologies.

"Do you think Sawada-san will like this?," I asked, looking at the bento I made him this morning. "I mean...he'll have his lunch already...maybe it was a bad idea to make him a bento."

"Don't worry so much. He'll like it. If he doesn't..."

I looked at my brother, wondering why he didn't finish what he was saying. I saw a mischievous smile grace his face for a second. I shook my head, making myself believe I was seeing things. After being dropped to class, I was crowded around by the girls in my class all the way to my seat. They kept asking me questions and inviting me out for lunch. I was trying to explain to them that there was too many of them to eat lunch with and that my brother would be uncomfortable with being the only guy out of all the girls. They made it difficult to explain though. Right when I caught the sight of Sawada's fluffy, brown hair. I took out the bento I put in my deak, and took a deep breath.

_You can do this!_

After pumping myself up, I stood and brushed past all the girls. Sawada, and everyone in class, looked at me. I bowed, holding out the bento box.

"Thank you so much for yesterday!," I yelled, waiting for him to take the box, which he did. I stood up straight and smiled. "You probably have a lunch anyway...but if you're still hungry you can eat what I made. I didn't think things through when I made it, so it didn't cross my mind that you would already have a lunch."

"Actually...," Sawada said, trailing off.

"Don't go giving the Tenth lunch! I'm here for that!," Gokudera shouted at me.

I took a step back, surprised from the tone.

"Now Gokudera," Yamamoto said, trying to calm down Gokudera.

The bell rang and people started taking their seats. At lunch, before I could walk away from my desk, Sawada grabbed my arm.

"W-Wait, Fujiwara-chan... Umm...would you like to eat with my friends and me on the roof? I-If you don't have any plans with anyone else," Sawada asked, quickly letting go of me, looking down a bit. It almost looked like he was giving me a puppy-dog face, but he wasn't. I know it's rude to call a boy cute...but he was really cute. I was still grateful toward him, so...

"Let me tell my brother," I said, giving Sawada a gentle smile.

"No need," my brother's voice said.

I turned and saw my brother leaning against the doorway, waving me off, "Go eat with them by yourself. I'll go eat with my friends."

"Okay!," I grinned as my brother left. I turned back to Sawada. "Let's go."

I awkwardly walked with Sawada and his friends up to the roof. There was six of us in total. Once everyone was situated on the ground, they started introducing themselves.

"My name is Sasagawa Kyoko," said an orange-haired girl. I believe she was the school's idol from what I heard. "I hope we can be friends."

_Friends?_

"Kurokawa Hana. It's nice seeing another girl in this group will of childish men," said a black-haired girl who has a mature aura.

"Yamamoto Takeshi. I sit next to you in class," said the black-haired boy with honey-like eyes. "You know Tsuna and that's Gokudera Hayato."

I nodded, putting my hands over my chest, bowing, "It's nice to meet you all. My name is Fujiwara Miyu. I hope we can all be friends." I sounded a little too excited near the end. Everyone, but Gokudera was laughing a bit. As we were eating, Sasagawa and Kurokawa were asking me about myself, and I, in turn, asked them about themselves. I noticed Sawada eating the lunch I made. I felt my face heat up a bit.

"Miyu-chan, what does your family do?," Sasagawa asked.

"My family?," I asked, making sure I heard right.

"I'm interested too. There's rumor about your family's profession," Kurokawa said.

"Sasagawa-san, Kurokawa-san... Well-"

"Why so formal?," Kurokawa asked me. "Just call me Hana and her Kyoko."

"My mistake," I said, lightly hitting my head, sticking my tongue out. "Hana-chan, Kyoko-chan. Right?" They both nodded proudly. "Well... My father is the director of Fujiwara Hospital. My mother is an aromatherapist. I have some aunts and uncles that run farms out in the country. My eldest brother is a lawyer. My grandparents on my father's side run Fujiwara's Clinic. My grandparents on my mother's side are running the shrine that my family was taking care of with them before we moved. Right now, my cousins and my grandparents are working on the shrine while my aunts and uncles there are running the hospital."

I looked at everyone in my group. They all looked at me wide-eyed, like I was crazy, except for Kyoko who just looked surprised.

"You use to work at a shrine?," Kyoko asked.

"Well, yes... I sort of live there. Everyone in my family lives at the shrine, except for the ones that are out in the country and well, my family here in Namimori," I said.

Kyoko gasped, amazed, "Wow! So you're like a shrine maiden?"

I nodded. "Festivals are held there too. It's a lot of work getting ready for them and even working at them."

"We should all go visit one day," Yamamoto said, getting into the conversation.

"Mm! That'd be nice. I'm sure the spirits of the shrine would love that," I said.

* * *

**Tsuna's POV-**

After Fujiwara's...impressive family explanation, we all continued on with our lunch.

_I'm really happy that Fujiwara-chan made me a lunch. Reborn decided to tell my mom that I didn't need a lunch today. Did he know that Fujiwara-chan was going to give me one?_

When the bell rang, I pulled Fujiwara to the side as everyone else continued on back into the school for class, not noticing that we weren't with them.

"Sawada-san?," she asked, confused. "Something wrong?"

I let go of her quickly, patting my pockets, trying to remember which one held her handkerchief. I found it and held it out to her.

"Thank you...for that day. It was you right? With the demon mask?," I asked, giving her a small smile.

"E-Eh... You knew?," she asked, her face looking weird. It was like she robbed a bank and she got caught red-handed.

"I just realized last night really," I said, taking her hand and putting her handkerchief in it. "Why were you wearing a demon mask anyways?"

"...My brother told me to wear it. I still ask myself why I even agreed to it," she said, laughing a bit. "You don't think... I'm weird right? Like you don't want to be friends with me anymore?"

_Is that what's bothering her?_

"Of course we're still friends."

"Really? Yay!" She pocketed her handkerchief and hugged me. "Thank you Sawada-san!"

_Why is she so formal?_

"Just cal-"

The bell rang and both of our eyes widened. We ran to class and got yelled at together.

_I forgot to ask her how she fixed my face! Oh well, I can always ask her later._

I looked behind me to see her studying the equation in the book intensively. I sweat-dropped.

_She sure is something._

* * *

**Miyu's POV-**

The rest of the week went on like a dream. I was eating lunch with my new friends, and I was getting new friends everyday. Mostly girls, but I don't mind. I mostly eat with Sawada's group on the roof. Yesterday, Mamoru joined us and him and Gokudera got into a starting contest. It was really funny. Today, there's no school since it was the weekend. Unlike normal kids though, I had to get ready for another meeting like the one I had with Naito's family. I didn't know the name of the family we were going to though. I was in a pink kimono that faded into purple with silver butterflies all around the lower part of it. I had my hair up again, but into a bun with a white blossom pin. My mother did my makeup. She put powder on my face to make my face look glowing, red lipstick, black eyeliner, and purple eye shadow. My mother and sister were dressed similarly to me. The males were in dress shirts and black pants, except Jun who had gray shorts on. We took a black car to a normal looking house.

"Sawada?...," I read on their mailbox.

_Isn't that..._

"Ah Atsushi, you've come," said a male, dressed formally, at the front door of the household. "Come in. We will be having this meeting in the backyard to accommodate for...the number of people."

"Of course," my mother said, answering for my father as their headed inside first. My siblings and I followed.

"Oniichan," I whispered to my brother. "Isn't Sawada Tsunayoshi-san's surname?"

"Mmhm," he replied.

"Then the family we're meeting is hi-" I stopped what I was saying, taking in what was in the backyard. There was a long table out with cushions scattered around it. There was food on the table and people already sitting. Sawada Tsunayoshi's eyes locked onto mine and vise-versa. He stood up and pointed in my direction.

"F-Fujiwara-chan?!," he yelled, shocked.

"Tsuna," said, who is apparently, his father. "Don't be rude. These are very important guests."

"It's fine," said my mother. "Thank you Tsuna-san for the welcome gift. Sorry I didn't tell you before that we were already planning on meeting your family."

"You met Sawada-san before mother?," I asked.

She nodded, "You were out at the time."

"I see...," I said, looking down, thinking.

_He must be really important if we're meeting like this._

We all took our seats. One side of the table was my family and the other was the Sawada family. Strangely enough...Gokudera and Yamamoto were there too as well as a few others who look nothing like they would be related to Sawada Tsunayoshi.

_Does this mean that he knows my abilities?_

As the adults were talking, I was too busy staring at a little baby dressed up in a suit and fedora. He looked familiar though.

_So cute... I wonder what his name is..._

"Ciaossu," the baby said, walking on the table over to me.

"Hello," I said, bowing my head a bit.

"I'm Reborn," said the baby.

"What a lovely name," I replied.

I noticed Tsunayoshi fumbling around, looking like he wanted to say something. Everyone looked to be on their best behavior, except for two other little kids who were running around.

"Miyu-chan," said my mother as we were all eating now.

"Yes?" I looked at her.

"Tomorrow we'll be meeting at your school tomorrow with the Sawada household and Naito."

"Yes mother. I'll be ready by then."

_I wonder what it's all about._

After some awkward dining for me, and probably others. We all took our leave. The next day, I was in a red furisode with a pink and white obi. I have no idea why I was since I wasn't twenty yet. My mother just told me to wear it. My makeup was done the same as yesterday, but with pink eyes shadow. I really don't favor makeup, but I must wear it for formal occasions. My hair was left down with only a pin that pinned some parts of my hair to the backof my head. As my family was waiting for my grandparents to finish getting ready, because they felt healthy enough to come, I was wiggling the sleeves of my furisode around, giggling.

"They look like tongues," I giggled, making both of my older brothers smile.

"Oneechan looks pretty today too!," Jun complimented.

I blushed lightly, "Thank you."

"This is overdoing things like usual," Momo muttered. "Why can't we just wear normal clothes?"

"The Naito and Sawada households are very very important people Momoka," said SeijiChi, patting her head. "We don't want to be disrespectful...especially with the circumstances."

"Then why aren't you, Jun, father, and Mamoru wearing anything like this?," she asked.

"Well..."

* * *

Once in my school's gym, I saw two long tables that were parallel, and a third that was perpendicular to the other two, and yet not touching. The third was was centered in front of the two tables. There were cushions on the ground and food set up on the tables. My family was to sit on that third table in the middle. We all sat in a line on the side that faced the other two tables. My father was in the middle, my mother on one side of him and me on the other. Momo was next to Mamoru, who was next to mother. Jun was next to SeijiChi, who was next to me. My grandparents were sitting on the stage at a table fit for two. They were both dressed in kimonos. Naito's people came and sat at one of the long tables. The parents on the end, facing my family. Random men in suits were also sitting with them as well as Naito Longchamp and his three friends. They were dressed in either a suit or a kimono. The Sawada party still was not here yet. I excused myself because I had to use the bathroom. After releasing myself in the bathroom, I walked into someone very familiar.

"Kyo-kun!," I shouted, wrapping my arms around the waist of the tall, black-haired boy. He was wearing a Discipline Committee uniform. "I heard you went to school here, but I never saw you."

"..."

I let go of him quickly, remembering something, "That's right. You don't like me hugging you in public." I bowed. "Sorry. It's just nice seeing you again. I haven't seen you since we were kids. Hehe. Are you here for committee business?"

He looked over at the gym and muttered, "Crowding."

I gasped, "You're involved with the event today? You hate a lot of people being in one place though. How can you take being in a group?"

He closed his sharp eyes and grabbed my wrist, pulling me along to the gym.

_Am I late or something? I wasn't in the bathroom for long..._

When we got into the gym, Hibari stopped dragging me and started escorting me to my seat. He then left after nodding to my parents.

_He could have at least said something._

The Sawada party was already here; dressed fancy or in a kimono as well. There was a really old guy at the end of their table with Tsunayoshi's parents on both sides of him.

_Is that his grandfather?_

"We will now begin," said my father, nodding off to my grandfather.

I noticed Hibari on a higher level in the gym, watching by himself.

My grandfather stood, "Tomaso and Vongola Family. It's nice to meet both of you. As you know." He cleared his throat. "The time has come for our family's years of isolation from the mafia, since two hundred years ago, to be tarnished. As some of you may know, our family stopped all contact with the mafia at the death of our head; Fujiwara Keiko. This transition will bring forth new harmony. The soon-to-be head of our family, Fujiwara Miyu, will choose which Family she would wish to bind us to. Over the course of three days, the two bosses-to-be, Octavo and Decimo, will fight for the blessing of the Fujiwara clan. That is all."

My eyes widened, "M-Mafia?! Head?!" My mother shot me a glare and SeijiChi put his hands on my shoulders, whispering to me to hide my emotions until the end. I made my face blank, or poker-face, for the time being. However you wish to think of it as.

"Would both Octavo and Decimo stand and introduce yourselves for the sake of everyone's information," said my father, gesturing up with his hands.

Naito stood up first, saluting with that goofy smile of his. "Naaaaiiiito Longchamp soon-to-be eighth boss! At your service!"

I looked over at the 'Vongola' table, and saw Tsunayoshi rise. He was in a black suit. "Sawada...Tsunayoshi...soon-to-be...tenth boss." He sounded like he didn't believe his own words. It was like he was forced to saw that.

* * *

**Tsuna's POV-**

After the introductions, everyone started eating, making the whole gym full of noise.

_Fujiwara-chan...is involved with the mafia...and it's not because she was close to me...or because Reborn pulled some strings._

"Tsuna," Reborn said. "No matter what, you must get Miyu to pick the Vongola Family."

"Why?," I asked, starting to get mad.

"Would you rather her be with the Tomaso?"

I looked over to Longchamp who was with another new girlfriend.

_She wouldn't fit in right with those guys..._

"So we've come to an agreement?," Reborn asked.

"No," I replied eating. "This family is full of weirdos even more."

"If you don't try to get her into this Family...do you realize the consequences I'll personally put you through?"

"E-Eh? W-Why is this so important?"

Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Ryohei listened in.

"Fujiwara Miyu is going to be the head of the Fujiwara clan. A clan that specializes in life. You name anything that has to do with life, and her family has a business there. They mainly work in the medical field. The head of a family is decided by which child bears the gift," Reborn explained.

"Gift?," I asked, confused.

"You've seen the gift in person, Tsuna. When she was healing your face, she made it look brand new. That's because one of her abilities from the gift correspond to healing. Healing takes up her energy, but she seems to have more energy than any of her predecessors... They say she's the reincarnation of Fujiwara Keiko, the second head their clan ever had. Miyu is going to be the eleventh. The majority of heads are women, but there have been men with the gift. Miyu's mother has the gift, but she refused to become the head politically. She is only the head in name while her husband and their parents run the family. Understand?"

"This is confusing..."

"You're hopeless. Just know that her healing abilities could mean between life or death."

I excused myself to the bathroom, but on the way, I saw Fujiwara-chan sitting on a bench, kicking her feet around slowly. She looked sad.

_Should I ask her what's wrong?..._

"Fujiwara-chan?," I called out, walking over to her, sitting beside her one I got to the bench.

"Sawada-san!," she yelled, surprised, sitting up straight.

"No need to be so formal," I said, holding my hand out in front of me.

"Oh, then call me Miyu," she replied, looking out in the distance.

"Right, Miyu-chan," I said, looking at whatever she was looking at.

"Did you know?"

"Know what?"

"About my abilities and this whole event?"

"No...not until today."

"I see... Are you and Naito-san really a mafia boss?"

"I refuse to become a mafia boss...but since I have no choice, yes. Longchamp too."

"...what do I do?"

"Excuse me?"

"I have to choose a mafia family...that means I will have to use my powers more and more... I grew up hearing that my powers could be manipulated, which means I would be used as a tool, so I wasn't allowed to let anyone outside of the family trust circle know of my abilities. Now... I'm being asked to be a tool, aren't I?"

_I can see how healing abilities could be taken advantage of...but..._

"I don't see you as a tool, Miyu-chan. To me...Miyu is Miyu. Nothing else," I said, looking to the sky. "I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do...nor do I want you to do anything that you don't want to do. Unlike me...you should have the choice to be free...regardless of what you can do or who people believe you to be."

"..."

_Did I say something wrong?_

"Sor-"

"Thank you, Tsunayoshi-san."

I blushed lightly, "Tsuna is just fine."

"Tsuna-san."

"Y-Yeah..."

"Good luck these next three days," she said, getting up, pulling me up as well. She was smiling. Not a fake one either. It was genuine. "I'll be savaging for information now about the mafia and such. There's nothing I can do about my position at the moment, since right now, I'm a soon-to-be head of the Fujiwara clan, so it is my duty, as a maiden of this clan, to make sure the decision made is one that is best for everyone."

* * *

**Miyu's POV-**

Over the past three days, I've been learning about both the Vongola and Tomaso from their current respected bosses. Reborn, who shouldn't be cute anymore since I learned he was the world's greatest hitman, but he's just too cute that I just can't not- back to the point. Reborn told me about Tsuna and how he met his subordinates (Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Sasagawa Ryohei). I was told that even Hibari was technically in it. I can't believe Kyoko's big brother is in the mafia and he's my brother's friend. All these coincidences. I even remembered seeing Reborn at that bowling date. I was given background checks on Naito, I mean Longchamp's three subordinates. He told me to stop calling him Naito. Why does no one like my formalities here? It's a bit nerve wrecking for me right now since my family can't talk to me about the competition. Nothing can influence my vote other than my own reasons. My parents started telling Momo, Jun, and Mamoru about the mafia and how we're connected. Mamoru said he already figured it out, but kept it to himself. SeijiChi was already old enough to know. It's difficult for Jun to process it and Momo is...strangely happy about it.

I've had my suspicions on why I was made to wear a furisode, and I think I've figured it out now. Anyway, today I was wearing a pink and white kimono... I like pink, so what... I actually like the whole rainbow scheme of colors. I just prefer pink more sometimes. Back to the point. Today is the day I announce my decision. My family, and grandparents, are all at Namimori shrine with both mafia bosses, their successors, and their teachers. Everyone else had to stay away. Away as in either home or at the foot of the stairs that lead to the shrine.

"The decision for unity will now be announced," said my grandfather. "Miyu." I nodded and stepped forward between Tsuna and Longchamp. "Your decision can not be changed, no matter what."

"I know," I replied, looking between the two young men. "I've decided that...the Vongola would be the better choice." Before anyone else could speak, I held my hand up to silence everyone. "How I came to this conclusion was due to questions I asked myself. The Vongola is much bigger than the Tomaso...which isn't something I'd favor considering this is the mafia we're talking about. Both families had a nice family and caring sort of feel to them. Both families...are interesting in their own ways. Longchamp-san...mostly chased after girls and left me for his girlfriends when we spent time together...alone." Mangusta face-palmed and Tsuna's jaw-dropped. Longchamp looked smug, like he was being praised. "When I spent time with Tsuna-san... I was really comfortable. He was really thoughtful and such a sweetheart. No matter how you look at him, he doesn't look like he's a soon-to-be mafia boss. I guess it's stereotypical, but he doesn't look like a coldblooded killer." Tsuna blushed, scratching his head. "Both are...not on the smart side, but that's okay. At this point in my thought process...they were both tied. So I made my decision just a second ago on who choose."

"You what?!," Tsuna shouted, shocked that I didn't have it planned ahead of time.

"Well, I thought that if I made a decision, like this, that I was stuck on, I'd made a decision based off of a gut feeling or my heart; whichever decided this." I shrugged. "So in the end, I choose the Vongola Family, but, I want to help the Tomaso Family as well. Just because I'm apart of one family, doesn't mean I can't help another. Rivals or not. These two don't seem to see each other as rivals."

My grandfather nodded in agreement to what I just said.

"So it is true," the current boss of the Vongola said to me.

"Huh?," I asked as Longchamp was cheerfully congratulating Tsuna.

"In the past, the Fujiwara clan was recorded to be the first alliance the Vongola ever made. It was in the time of your ancestor, Keiko. It was her decision to join forces with the Vongola rather than the Simon, but she wanted to help the Simon Family all the way," said Nono.

My eyes widened. I did not know this. "Really?"

He nodded, stroking his chin. "Could it be that you really are the reincarnation of Keiko?"

_It's that reincarnation talk again._

"Let's talk over some bitter jello," said my grandfather, taking away my grandmother and Nono away.

"Are you sure you weren't influenced before the competition ever started?," Reborn asked me.

I looked at him, trying to understand what he means.

* * *

A party was held in Yamamoto's family-run sushi place. All three families were there, celebrating, even though the Tomaso Family did not succeed. All was good though. My mother signed a paper of alliance with the Vongola and wooolaah! My whole entire family is situated with the Vongola...great...

"Miyu-chan?," Tsuna asked, sitting across from me in the empty booth I was in, away from everyone else. "What's wrong? You look sad... You can tell me...if you're comfortable with that."

I sighed, "I feel stupid for thinking you guys were playing some sort of mafia role-playing game. Nothing personal...but I'm not too happy about being involved with the mafia. I'm not too thrilled with the idea of men killing other men...it's barbaric...but..."

"But?"

I reached over and grabbed Tsuna's hands. "Tsuna-san, you're different. I don't know how...but I feel like you'll change death into life... It's a weird feeling, I know, but... I can't help but want to be with you and help you accomplish your goals. So, I guess what I'm saying is... No matter how gruesome things may get, I'll stay buy your side Tenth."

Tsuna blushed and looked away. "T-Tenth?"

"Gokudera-san always calls you that," I replied, letting go of Tsuna's hands.

"I don't want to be a mafia boss. I'm going to protest until the end."

I smiled.

_That's why I like you._

"Tsuna-san."

"What?"

"Do you have porn magazines in your room?" Tsuna fell out of his seat and onto the floor somehow. "Are you okay Tsuna-san?!" His body started twitching.

* * *

**YAY, long chapie. Chapie=chapter. If you're confused.**

**AP testing is over now. All that's left is end of the year chiz. How exciting...!**

**Review butterflies!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyyy, it's been awhile since I've updated...well anything. (Like two weeks. Shame on you.) I have the time now to! Until I start actually starting my projects for my classes. HAHAHA...procrastination...end of the year procrastination. It's a terrible disease. The only cure is breaks.**

**I'll be attended FanimeCon this weekend for Saturday and Sunday. If you're going, then YAY we'll be a meeting and yet never know it (possibly). I'd be shocked if someone went up to me and asked my about my fanfictions. Lolz. For one thing, I'd question how they knew it was me. Though my badge does have the word Sawada on it... Haha. Let's make a deal. If you really like this story, or any of my other stories, then come find me if you're going to Fanime too! I'll tell you anything you want to know, but I'll keep it at a limit of three things. I can even grant a wish you may have for something. I doubt anyone would do this though. Just in case man. Just in case. I think it would be a great prize to hangout with ME and some of my friends. See what I have to deal with in my life. JK. I love my friends. Wait...I just had a conceited moment.**

**You get more of Mamoru's personality in this chapter. He's not cool and silent all the time.**

_**This -**_ **Is when people are communicating via mind. [Basically italic and bold mean this.]**

**_"This"_**** - ****This is for documents, remembering other character's words when not in a flashback, on phone talks or earphone, notes, texts, and letters.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! If I did, I'd have all of the mangas...the closest place that sold mangas DID NOT sell any Hitman Reborn. Me was so beary sad. I was tempted just to buy some Kingdom Heart ones to fill my empty void.**

* * *

**Miyu's POV-**

When I woke up the next morning, everything felt different. I felt my forehead trying to see if I was running on a fever. No such thing was happening. I checked my pulse. Normal. I checked my body for anything infected or cancerous. Nothing, and yet something was off.

_Maybe I'll feel better when I get to school..._

After eating breakfast at a peaceful table, fighting usually happens at the dinner table, Mamoru and I took our leave with our mother reminding us to come straight home to tend to the clinic.

"Oniichan, do all boys have porn in their room?," I asked out of the blue. Mamoru seemed a bit fazed from it, but was doing great to hide it.

_Tsuna-san said he didn't...but I can't be too sure... It's obvious Longchamp has some...super some...from what I've heard._

"Yes Miyu. All boys have porn hidden in their room. Even young ones like Decimo," my brother said, crossing his arms, nodding.

I stopped walking, "EHH?! Really?"

My brother put his arm around me so that his hand rested on my shoulder. He pushed me forward, making me continue walking again. "All boys hide porn in their rooms except for your brothers. We're the pure ones. All the other boys are devils."

"Kyo-chan is a devil?"

My brother sweat dropped. "He's an exception...in a lot of ways."

"Do you think Kyo-chan reads porn?"

"...Well I wouldn't be surprised," he mumbled quietly to himself.

"Did you say something?"

"Nothing! Let's hurry to class!" My brother started running on up ahead.

"H-Hey! Wait up!," I yelled, running after him, hoping that my underwear wasn't showing as I ran.

Once at school, earlier than usual, my brother and I decided to wander the campus after dropping off our bags.

"We should go to the park tomorrow," I suggested, looking at the sky, taking in a breath of fresh air.

"Why? I think home is a wonderful place to stay," my brother replied, killing my idea bubble.

I puffed my cheeks, "I want to watch the clouds."

"Then go by yourself...along with this mask," my brother said, casually pulling out a green goblin mask out of no where.

I made a X with my arms, "No. I want to go with someone. I'd feel better that way... Why do you have so many masks?"

"Well...usually Saturdays are a sleep in day for me... Ask big bro."

"Do you think he'll come with me?"

"If he can't, then you can always just take Jun or Momoka," he replied, holding up a sign that said 'perks of having a lot of siblings.'

"...Oniichan...you're freaking me out again..."

"Sorry," he said, tossing aside the sign. "I should head to class now. I want to copy one of my friend's homework before class starts."

"Copying is bad! Why didn't you do your homework?," I scolded. "You're smart enough to do it yourself."

"I didn't feel like doing it. I was busy yesterday."

"Doing what?"

"Babysitting you."

"You were not!"

"Well someone had to watch over you while you were sleeping. I watch like a hawk."

"You watch me...while I sleep?"

"You sleep very peacefully."

"... I didn't know you cared about me so much, Oniichan," I said, tears coming to my eyes.

He patted my head and waved bye to me. I was by myself now. I wandered the halls of Namimori Middle, looking for something to pass the time.

_Tsuna-san and the others aren't here yet...they usually come a little before class starts._

I read a sign on one of the doors I was near.

_Reception Room? I wonder what's in there._

I knocked on the door lightly and opened it, "Pardon the intrusion." No one was inside. The room has green couches, a coffee table, some cabinets, and a desk that looks like it was mean for someone like the principle. I walked over to one of the cabinets, gasping at the tea set I saw in it. In the end, I invaded someone's property, used their tea without permission, and started to have a mini tea party with myself, minus the food tea parties usually had. The door opened just as I sat on one of the couches, holding my tea. There were mean dressed in black with a red arm band pinned to their sleeves. Their hair...were all the same regent hairstyle.

_Must be a popular style in this town..._

"What are you doing here?," asked on of the guys. I sweat dropped. "This is the Disciplinary Committee's headquarters."

_I can't say I was having a tea party by myself... Can I? Wait, Disciplinary Committee? I wonder where Kyo-chan is. It should be fine for me to use their tea if it's Kyo-chan's._

"U-Umm, I was just about to have some tea. Would you all like some? It's still hot and there's plenty to go around," I sweetly said, holding out a tea cup to them with a smile on my face. They all looked at each other.

* * *

"W-What are you all doing?!," yelled a man with regent hair like all the other men I was currently having a tea party with, still without snacks. That guy also had some sort of plant in his mouth and a butt chin.

"Ah! Kusakabe-san!," yelled some of the men with me. "W-We were...uh..."

"We were having a tea party," I said, getting up after making a new tea cup for the new guy. I held it out to him. "Please join us. The more the merrier! Right?"

The Kusakabe guy looked taken aback from my gesture. Actually, he looked confused and puzzled about what to do.

"Move," said a familiar, cold voice.

"Y-Yes Chairman!," Kusakabe yelled, stepping aside as Hibari came into the room. Everyone seemed afraid and stiff for some reason, except Hibari of course.

I just shook it off and smiled, "Good morning Kyo-chan. Would you like to have some tea with us?"

"Don't call me Kyo," Hibari muttered to me.

"Ah?," I thought about why he would say that. "I guess it does sound girly...especially since I have a friend named Kyoko... Then Kyou-chan. I'm sorry I'm a bit forgetful right now. It's really been a long time since we've hung out you know." I looked around since everyone's gaze was on me, surprised.

"Vice chairman," Hibari said. "Have this room empty after five minutes."

"Y-Yes chairman!," Kusakabe yelled.

"Here," I said, handing Kusakabe his tea. "Please take a seat with your friends."

"Yes ma-"

I held my hand up to stop him, "My name is Fujiwara Miyu. I don't mind what you call me, as long as it's not bad."

Kusakade nodded, "Kusakabe Tetsuya." He took his seat and I made some tea for Hibari, who was sitting in the 'boss' chair/desk. After five minutes, everyone left leaving me and Hibari alone.

"This was really fun," I giggled, carefully picking up all the tea cups and bringing them to a sink that was in the corner of the room. "We should all do this again sometime, but with snacks."

"Why were you in here..."

I looked at Hibari over my shoulder. "I was curious...and bored. I can bring some of my tea sets over here. They'd look so nice and they'll really bring out the room."

"..."

I dried my hands and walked over to Hibari, hugging him from behind his chair. "Thank you Kyou-chan. I know you don't like crowding...so thank you for holding out for five minutes. You should come over for dinner tonight. I'm sure my parents would love to properly reunite with you."

"Hmph..."

I laughed and let go of him, "I'll get to class, okay? I don't want to be late. I'll see you later." I waved, walking out of the room.

I felt so at peace during class. Even Tsuna and Yamamoto noticed.

"Okay class, I want you to work with the person behind you to solve this question about the story we just read," said our teacher, leaving the room for a bit.

Tsuna turned around, waving his hand in my face to get my attention. Once I came back into reality, I read over the question. "What is the author trying to symbolize with the use of red strings? This is easy!"

"R-Really?," Tsuna asked.

I nodded, explaining how red strings can be a form of tied bonds and how there's many different names for it like the red string of fate. The teacher then came back in and called on someone to answer. That someone happened to be Tsuna.

"Good luck, Tsuna-san," I whispered to Tsuna, cheering him on. The teacher looked like he was ready to start laughing.

_Is he picking on Tsuna-san?_

"W-Well...um... The red string symbolizes the two people in the story who are connected by a red thread. That threat means that they are destined lovers, regardless of time, place, or circumstances... Right?" Tsuna looked at me at that last part. He looked really nervous.

"That's...right," said the teacher, astonished.

I gave Tsuna two thumbs up along with Yamamoto. Tsuna sweat dropped and thanked me for explaining it well to him. It felt good to be helpful. The teacher pulled out a red string.

"Sawada-san, please demonstrate with this red string," said the teacher, dropping the string on Tsuna's desk. "With your partner behind you." I pointed at myself and the teacher nodded. Tsuna was blushing. I guess it must have been from embarrassment...right? I tied the string onto Tsuna's pinky finger and he did the same for me. The teacher made us stand and hold our hands up as he explain more into the string. I saw Yamamoto sneak his phone out, ready to take a picture. Tsuna didn't seem to notice. Yamamoto was motioning for me to pose with Tsuna. I silently giggled and locked my pinky with Tsuna's, holding up a peace sign with my free hand near my cheek and grinned. Tsuna looked at me just as Yamamoto took the picture.

"That's a keeper," Yamamoto joked quietly as Tsuna was confused and I was silently laughing.

At lunch, I was with the usually group up on the roof. My brother and Ryohei joined us today too. Ryohei kept trying to recruit my brother into the boxing club and then went on to Tsuna, and then back to my brother. Kyoko was asking about my plans tomorrow, and I told her I was planning on laying down at the park in the morning for a few hours. Her and Hana looked at me weirdly.

"What? I like watching the sky and pondering life," I replied, eating my onigiri.

"You can actually be mature? I never knew," Hana replied, shocked.

_Is that a compliment?_

"I'm going to ask my older brother to come with me," I said. "I don't like going alone." Hana and Kyoko looked at my brother. "Not that one. I meant my eldest brother."

"Maybe we can join you," Kyoko suggested as Hana nodded in agreement.

"Really?," I happily said, holding my hands together after finishing my onigiri.

"Tsuna-kun and the others can come too," Kyoko said, gesturing to them all. They all turned and looked at us, confused.

* * *

"Ready SeijiChi-nii?," I asked, spinning around in the doorway. "Hurry, please. I don't want to keep them waiting."

"Hai, hai. Just let me finish packing the lunches," he replied, smiling kindly at me, picking up a basket that contained bentos for everyone. "Oh, Mamoru told me to give this to you." He walked over to me and handed me a vampire mask.

I threw it into the trash. "I told him not to trick me into wearing those kinds of things out into public!... It was such a frightening experience the first time..." I put a hand over my heart as my eldest brother laughed at me, pushing me out the door.

Once at the park, we found Kyoko, Ryohei, and Hana. Ryohei was trying to talk my eldest brother into joining the boxing club...which made no sense since he doesn't even go to school anymore, let alone middle school. I found us all a nice spot on a hill for sky gazing. We all sat around, waiting for everyone to get here. Well, really just Tsuna since Yamamoto and Gokudera came along while I was looking for the best spot. As my eldest brother was introducing himself to my friends, and advertising himself, I looked around for Tsuna.

_I wonder what's taking Tsuna-san so long... I hope he's alright..._

I then remembered something important.

_What if he was mauled by a rival mafia family?! I can't believe I forgot he's a mafia boss to-be! GAH! I should go look for him, right?_

"Sorry!," I heard Tsuna's voice yell. I stopped panicking and watched as Tsuna ran up the hill, panting once he made it to the group. "I woke up late."

I was laying next to my eldest brother as I just gazed off at the clear blue sky that only contained a few stray clouds.

_I'm in ties with the mafia... How is this going to turn out?_

* * *

**Tsuna's POV-**

"Sawada-san," said Miyu's eldest brother, SeijiChi.

"Yes?," I asked as he was passing everyone a boxed lunch.

"Can you go get Miyu? She's caught up in her thoughts over there still," he said, nodding off to where Miyu still laid.

_She's still there?_

I nodded and went over to her. I bent down and looked at her.

_She's really into this...I feel bad for sleeping the whole time now... I wonder what she could be thinking about._

I leaned my head over hers, shaking her shoulders lightly. "Miyu-chan, it's time to eat."

She shook her head and looked up at me. "Tsuna-san?... Oh! It's lunchtime already?" She sat up and I quickly moved my head back up straight. She looked at me and we noticed how close our faces were to one another. She didn't seem to mind though. I sure did... Before I could react or say anything though, she got up, dusted herself off, and held her hand out to me. "Let's go."

I took her hand, got up fully, and we walked together to where the others were with their boxed lunches that were made by Miyu and SeijiChi.

_She's holding my hand! GAH! Don't look Kyoko-chan!_

"You're hand's sweaty," Miyu said, smiling at me. She let go of my hand and her hand on her clothes.

* * *

**Miyu's POV-**

"How did we end up on a cruise with them?," Mamoru asked, annoyed.

I sweat dropped, "Now, don't be rude. It was the polite thing to do to accept their invitation to have a little vacation with them."

"Yeah, I understand why you're here, and I see how I got here...but what is big bro doing here?!," Mamoru yelled. SeijiChi was in the background in a Hawaiian jacket, shorts, and sandals, chatting with some woman who were dressed pretty fancy. "Shouldn't he be, oh I don't know, working on cases?!"

"I think SeijiChi-nii deserves a little vacation now and then," I said, fanning myself with my hand.

"He doesn't work enough to deserve one. He's probably been on three cases at most by now. That's not a good thing. He should be home, looking for work."

"It's fine."

"MI~YU-CHAN! MA~MO-CHAN!," Longchamp shouted from atop of a higher deck. "CHI-CHAN TOO! WHOA! WHAT A CRAZY PARTY! LET'S ALL HEAD TO THE BAR AND GET SERIOUSLY DRUNK!"

"Miyu is too young to drink, stupid!," Mamoru shouted, pissed more at the fact of being called 'Mamo-chan.'

_You're young too Oniichan..._

After dropping my things in my room, I wandered the ship alone because I lost my two older brothers. I overheard some guards saying that some kid got onto the ship by beating up some other guards. Kids these days!

_If I remember right, we're going to Mafia-land... Mother and father said this would be a good experience for me and my brothers... I wonder why? I wonder how Longchamp's new girlfriend, Renko, is doing._

I stopped walking, hearing yelling.

_I bet Longchamp and his friends are making a scene again...best to stay away for awhile if I can hear it all the way from here...AH!_

I ran over to the railings, leaning out on them to get a good look at the island we were to be docking at.

_So this is Mafia-land! It looks like fun! I've never been to a theme park before!_

I was still separated from the group, but some very nice men escorted me to the hotel to put my things down and escort me. Apparently they were my guards. There were balloons that strangely looked a lot like Reborn. Creepy right? Once out of the hotel, they took their distance from me, hiding from possibly threats to my well being.

_They're treating me like I'm the president or something. Hehe._

I looked around at all the rides and people.

"Where to first?," I asked myself. Just as I was about to start running off towards a roller-coaster, I felt something stinging in my head. I stopped and clutched my head. I had the strangest hunch that Tsuna was in trouble. Once the stinging calmed down, I turned in the direction of the hotel.

_W-What was that? I feel like something happened at the hotel...and Tsuna-san's somehow apart of it._

I shook my head and started running to the hotel.

_Tsuna-san's in trouble!... WAIT?! Tsuna-san's here? Maybe I'm just sick...no... I can't be... I can't shake this hunch._

I ran to the front desk and slammed my hands on the desk, and quickly apologized, and asked, "Is Sawada Tsunayoshi here?"

"You mean the fraud one? He was taken care of just now," the lady said with a smile on her face. "What's your name?"

"U-Uh, Fujiwara Miyu of the Fujiwara clan and recently bonded to the Vongola Family," I replied, blushing from the big title.

"Do you have a letter?"

"...No?"

"Then you must pass a test!"

"Eh?!"

"Here's one million euros, and there's the government official. Now go bribe him."

"B-Bribe?"

_This is the only way to get to Tsuna-san!_

I took the money and walked over to the man who was sitting in a chair, looking at nothing in particular. I stopped in front of him, staring at his cigarette.

"Mister-san...smoking is bad for your health. Please try to resist doing so, for your own good," I said, shyly looking down, holding out the money to him. "I'll bribe you if I have to..."

The man moved his hand and I winced, but calmed down when he started to pat my head. I looked at him and saw that the cigarette was gone. He took the money from me and I bowed. "Thank you mister! Now I can go help my friend!"

"You passed Miss Fujiwara-san!," the lady said to me, leading me to where they took Tsuna.

_I hope I'm not too late..._

I heard gun shots, and I just prayed everything was alright somehow.

The elevator me and the front desk lady took finally opened and I ran out, "Ts-"

I stopped in horror, watching as Reborn and another baby were beating him up, trying to best each other in punishing techniques.

_H-How cruel!_

Reborn called Tsuna his victim on accident and then both of the babies kicked him into the water.

"Tsuna-san!," I shouted, running over to the cliff, looking into the water. "Why did you two do that?!"

"Tsuna's training," Reborn said plainly.

"Training?," I questioned.

"I CAN'T SWIM!," I heard Tsuna shout from the water.

"Don't help him Miyu," Reborn warned as I was about to take off my footwear.

"Fujiwara Miyu?," the blond baby asked, surprised.

I nodded and now I was friends with a blond baby with a military background named Colonello. How cute!

"Miyu, why don't you go and play at the park?," Reborn suggested.

I shook my head, "I'll wait for the moment I can heal Tsuna-san."

"What if he's training for the whole duration of the trip?"

"Then I'll be here on the sidelines cheering him on and offering support when I can. There will always be more theme parks later in life. So what if I miss out on this one?"

Reborn peered at me.

* * *

I kept flinching from all the things Tsuna had to do for his 'training.'

_The mafia sure is a whole different league when it comes to training..._

"Hm, I think this should be enough training by us," Reborn and Colonello both said.

"YOU TWO HAVE GONE CRAZY!," Tsuna shouted.

"Tsuna, this will become part of your beautiful memories," Reborn said innocently.

"I DON'T WANT MEMORIES LIKE THESE!," Tsuna shouted.

"Tsuna-san!," I yelled, making my presence here known to Tsuna now. He looked at me and his eyes widened.

"Miyu-chan is here too?!," he shouted. "Reborn!"

"I didn't make her come. You saw her brothers, why didn't you expect to see her?," Reborn asked.

"...Are you on a family vacation?," Tsuna asked me.

I shook my head, "Not really. Only me and my brothers. We were invited by Longchamp-san...but I got separated from everyone."

"I see. So that's how it is," Tsuna said as I looked over his injuries, using my powers to heal them. I found it funny how Tsuna closed his eyes and quietly counted to sixty. He didn't need to do that. He knows my secret, so he doesn't have to not look. "Whoa, so that's how it works."

I nodded, "How does it feel?"

"Great!," Tsuna grinned. "Thank you, Miyu-chan."

The sound of a train sounded and me and Tsuna turned to see, well, as train come in. Our came Longchamp and his girlfriend.

"PEACE PEACE! SAWADA-CHAN! MIYU-CHAN!," Longchamp shouted. "I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU SINCE WE GOT ON THE SHIP! BOTH OF YOU ACTUALLY!"

"Oh, sorry," I said, putting a hand to my cheek. "I got lost."

"LONGCHAMP?!," Tsuna shouted. "WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"

"Aw! All my luggage has disappeared! So I also lost my invitation!," Longchamp loudly said. "You remember my new girlfriend, Renko? It turned out she's a spy from the Calcassa Family, and I got tricked by her!"

"What!?," Tsuna shouted, shocked at the turn of events.

My eyes widened, "She was so sweet to me though. We even shared mochi recipes..."

"That's what you did?...," Tsuna asked, not really wanting an answer. "So that girl was a spy?!"

**BOOM! KABOOM!**

I covered my ears to muffle the sounds of destruction.

"Looks like he was telling the truth," Colonello said.

"Then the backstage of Mafia-land has been discovered by the Calcassa Family," Reborn said.

_W-We're under attack?_

_"We're under attack! Please proceed to the nearest shelter! Now entering combat mode," _the loudspeaker went off.

"WHAT?!," Tsuna shouted, ruffling his hair with his hands. "Why would a mafia family attack Mafia-land? Isn't this place neutral ground?"

"Not all the families have taken part in it," Reborn explained. "This is made by the friendly mafia famiglia who don't deal drugs, but not all the mafia families agree to be friendly, and Calcassa is one of them."

"There are friendly mafia families in the world?," I asked, hopeful.

**BOOOOOOMMMM!**

"THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS FRIENDLY MAFIA!," Tsuna yelled, making me pout. He shook his head and went back to the main topic. "You mean a fight's gonna break out here?"

_There isn't?... Wait, fighting?_

**KABOO!**

"Rather, it's a war," Reborn said with a poker face on.

The yellow and blue pacifiers around Colonello and Reborn's neck started to glow.

_So pretty! I wonder where I could get one..._

"Look, the pacifiers are glowing. It should be someone we know," Colonello said, sounding rather irritated.

"Yeah. The only person who'd do something so stupid...," Reborn said without emotion.

**BOOOM!**

_That sounded like- CANONS!_

I watched as firing ships were coming right for the island.

"Is Skull," Reborn and Colonello said simultaneously.

I cupped my hands over my ears, trying to drown out the screams and founds of guns, canons, and bombs. I watched Renko slip away from our little group, but I decided not to voice it out because it didn't seem important at the moment.

Reborn smiled. "This is a war between the mafia on the island...and the Calcassa Family."

_W-War? Isn't that bad?! Don't a lot of people die from war?_

"Crap! I didn't know a war would break out!," Longchamp panicked.

Tsuna was panicking along with Longchamp. "How'd things some to this!?"

Longchamp grabbed me, pulling me close to him in a hug-like way. It was very tight. "I'm sorry you're here at such a time, Miyu-chan!"

I tried to break free, feeling my need for air becoming more and more important. "A-Ack! Please let me go Longchamp-san!"

"The situation looks bleak," Colonello responded, stating the obvious. "The people who were originally responsible for the security of the island have taken leave to attend the memorial of a deceased boss. There's very little military force let on the island."

Longchamp started shaking me by my shoulders, "AAAAACK! THEN IT'S ALL OVER! WE'RE GONNA LOSE!"

"L-Lon-gg-chaammmp-san...," I said, getting dizzy. At least this was better than blocking off my oxygen supply.

"NOW WHAT!?," Tsuna shouted, helpless.

"As long as I'm here, I won't let them do whatever they please. But... It's nap time now...," Colonello said, a bubble now coming out of his nose.

_He sleeps with his eyes open?_

"HEY!," Tsuna shouted, mad at the series of event happening at a rapid speed.

Getting free of Longchamp, I shushed Tsuna, "He's a little kid. He needs his naps." Tsuna looked at me like I was nuts.

"Let's leave Colonello. I'm more worried about mama and them. Let's take the subway back...to..." Reborn was sleeping now, exactly how Colonello was. Even the hawk on Colonello's head was sleeping like them.

"YOU'RE SLEEPING TOO!" Tsuna was being too loud again.

"I think they just look darling," I said, lacing my fingers together.

* * *

"I can't believe Reborn!," Tsuna said, talking about his problems as Longchamp, him, and me were walking through the subway tunnel. "Falling asleep at a time like this! If I wake him up, I'll be bead twice over, so I can't even try! And the subway stalled because of the power outage. Why do I have to walk through the subway tunnel in an amusement park?"

"YAHOO! Sawada, Miyu! PEACE PEACE!" Longchamp was being hyperactive. "We're at the end of the tunnel!"

"EH!" Tsuna looked ahead to the light at the end of the tunnel. I followed suit, squinting my eyes.

"This is where it's connected to! Mafia-land's icon, the mafia fort!"

Just like Longchamp said, there was a giant looking castle.

"Wow, impressive!," Tsuna remarked.

"Longhamp-kun! Fujiwara-san! This way! C'MON!," Mangusta yelled from the open, large doors.

"Mangusta!," Longchamp replied, surprised to see him.

"The Vongola boss is here too!?," Mangusta yelled, obviously not happy about it.

"Aw, calm down!," Longchamp tried.

"H-Hello," Tsuna greeted, nervous.

"Most of the people on the island have gathered here," Mangusta reported as the three of us walked on in, past him.

"Are my brothers here?," I asked, worried about their well-being. "Please tell me they're safe."

"Whoa, they're all comrades! We have a militia now!," Longchamp cheered.

"So many people...," Tsuna said, looking around.

Those two were too busy admiring the place as I was speaking with Mangusta.

"Your brothers are around here somewhere...," said Mangusta, only sure that they're in this fort.

I bowed and smiled, hiding my disappointment very well, "Thank you Mangusta-san."

"Tsuna!," I heard someone yell.

"MOM?!," Tsuna shouted, shocked. Why would he be though? I mean, this is the safe part of the island at the moment.

Longchamp was pulled away by some guys, one of them yelling loud enough for everyone to hear. "You're the one who let the spy on the island, the eighth boss of Tomaso!?"

"Good job!"

"You've got guts!"

_They're all friendly! Tsuna was wrong about there being no friendly mafia men. Hehe._

"I'm tired of this boring place. Not exciting at all."

"Just the thought of being able to fire a gun excites me."

"The mafia are cut out to fight!"

I sweat dropped.

_We have different definitions of what excitement is... I never held a gun before though. I could just be speaking on one side._

I headed over to Longchamp and the men around him that were pulling out guns. I tugged on the sleeve of a random guy and he turned to me, wondering what I wanted.

"Can I have one?," I asked, pointing to the gun in his hands. "I've never held one before. I want to see what all the excitement is about."

"...sure," the guy said, handing me the one he was holding.

"Thank you!," I chirped, bowing.

_This thing's heavier than I imagined!_

"Longchamp-san, how do I look?," I asked, holding the gun like how all the other men were holding theirs.

He gave me two thumbs up. "CRAAAZZZY!"

_Is that a good thing?_

"This battle should be leg by us, the Difo Family who controls Asia. Any objections?," asked the boss of the family of topknots.

"Wait. We should give out the commands; we're the ones with a history of tradition and rules. The leader should be the boss of the Beccio Family," said the boss of the typical-looking mafia family.

"Hey, you back-country hicks should move aside. Of course we should lead, we're the Nuevo Gang. We own New York," said a bunch of gangster looking guys.

_Americans?_

A fight erupted between the three families. They looked ready to rip one another apart. I couldn't let that happen. I bit my lip, trying to figure out how to stop this. I pushed my way to the source of the fighting and aimed the gun I had up to the sky, making sure nothing was in the way first, and then pulling the trigger, staggering back a bit from the recoil. Everyone quieted down and looked at me. I even found Tsuna nearby looking funny for some reason. He looks like he's seen a ghost by how pale he was.

"Please don't fight among yourselves! You'll all regret it in the end!," I yelled, pulling the gun at my side.

"Are you lost little girl? Where are you parents?," asked the boss of the Beccio.

I shook my head, "My name's Fujiwara Miyu, Eleventh head of the Fujiwara clan. I'm with the Vongola Family, as many of you should have heard by now, so please, do cease your arguments and think rationally for the situation at hand now."

"F-Fujiwara?," the boss of the Nuevo asked.

"E-Eleventh?," the boss of the Difo asked. "We did meet two young men from that clan..."

Everyone started hugging and complimenting one another like they were the best of friends. I smiled and bowed, grateful.

_If only this would work with my own family..._

"Tenth! Are you alright!?," I heard Gokudera's voice shouting out.

_Gokudera-san is here too?_

"G-Gokudera-kun!," Tsuna yelled, not happy about all the attention on him.

The Difo boss started talking again, "You pompous kid...making up a nickname for yourself. Tenth indeed."

_Eh? But Tsuna-san is the Tenth..._

"That's not a nickname! Sawada-san is our boss!," Gokudera defended.

_This is the first time I've heard Gokudera-san call Tsuna-san by his name!_

"Ohh...then which unknown family are you from?," asked the boss of the Beccio, looking smugly.

"We're the Vongola. You have a problem with that?," Gokudera asked, glaring at everyone.

I hopped over to Gokudera and Tsuna and linked arms with Tsuna.

"Look Tsuna-san, I'm holding a gun for the first time! Did you see the first shot I made?," I asked, sharing my experiences with him. "Guns are heavy."

Tsuna sweat dropped. "Now's not the time Miyu-chan..."

"Why?," I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"He's the next boss of Vongola," some people were whispering.

"He must be if Miss Fujiwara-sama is speaking with him," more observed.

"He's the Godfather," others whispered.

"What's going on...?," Tsuna asked.

"I think it's you," I whispered to him, letting go of his arm.

"I apologize for our rudeness!," the boss of the Beccio bowed.

"The problem for the leader is solved then," said the boss of the Nuevo.

"Huh? Uh...," Tsuna said, trying to keep up with what was happening.

"Tradition, rules, scale, power, no matter what it is, no one is any match for Vongola!," the boss of Beccio announced.

"Uh? Hey...No...," Tsuna tried to reject the offer of being the leader.

"EVERYONE, LET'S FOLLOW VONGOLA THE TENTH!," everyone cheered, excited, and some...fangirling?

"HAZAAH!," I yelled, pumping my fist into the air, feeling all the excitement that everyone was talking about earlier.

"WHAT!?" Tsuna looked devastated.

Gun shots were heard nearby and everyone got into a ready position. I coward behind Tsuna, afraid of the shots that were fired.

_Scary..._

The men grabbed Tsuna, awaiting orders from him. Already, the thing I was afraid of, men on our side were getting hurt.

"Miss Fujiwara," I turned to see a man holding his hand out to me. "For your safety, please come with me to where the medics are. Your brothers are there as well. We could really use your abilities."

"B-But...," I looked to where Gokudera was happily throwing his bombs and Tsuna was ducking down next to him. Some men started taking him out to the forest to attack the enemy's ship. "Tsuna-san... I need to be there to heal him...protect him..." I shook my head.

_My duty...just where does it lie in a situation like this? With Tsuna-san...or with..._

I took a deep breath and turned to the guy. "I'll go with you, but once we get there, please go and look out for Vongola Tenth for me. If he is injured, see to it that he gets to me immediately!"

I was led over to a busy site in the fort were nurses and doctors were running around everywhere, tending to everyone shot. I saw my brother's dealing with the more...severe patients. I dismissed the man following me and jogged over to my brothers.

"Oniichan! SeijiChi-nii!," I yelled, getting to their side. The patient they were dealing with had multiple shots in the chest and a few on his legs. My brothers looked like they were ready to do surgery. Despite my eldest brother being a lawyer, he also had a medical degree. As a Fujiwara, we all had been learning medical treatments since we were born. I put the gun I was holding down and slipped on rubber gloves. "Leave this to me!" I tied my hair back into a bun and held my hands over the patient's body. "Go tend to the others. Send the more serious ones to me." A green light came out of my palms and started crawling over to the man under my hands. The green light seeping into the wounds, pulling out the bullets that were wedged into the body. The man was under a general anesthesia, so he was asleep. "Don't worry. When you wake up, you'll feel better."

The battle soon ended, and once all the serious cases were taken care of, I took refuge somewhere away from the chaos of curses and screams of pain. I sat down and ripped off my gloves, throwing them off to the side. I rubbed my arms frantically and started clawing at my head, my hair falling out of the bun in was in.

_So...so much blood..._

Tears started forming in my eyes, and I started to whimper, which lead to crying. There was blood on my clothes and skin and it was not my own. I want it to be my own though. I want to take in the pain for everyone hurt so that they would not experience such pain. How could so many love war?

"Miyu...chan?"

I looked up, tears still falling down my face, my breathing hitched. Longchamp was looking down at me, worried. That was an expression I never seen him wear before. He went down on one knee, unsure about what to do. I ignored his presence, and continued my wails, my legs soon thrashing. I threw my head back just as I was pulled into a tight embrace. I couldn't stop crying. I've never seen so many injured people in my life...nor that much blood. I've read about it, sure, but I've never experienced it...that is, until now. I was terrified. Something like this was new to me...right? A voice in the back of my head kept telling me to get use to this because there will always be another time...just like-

* * *

"Miyu...let's talk about what happened at Mafia-land...," my eldest brother asked, knocking on my licked door.

"..."

"Please...at least eat something...," he tried. "You haven't eaten since we came back yesterday..."

"...Okay...," I weakly replied.

"I'll leave it outside," he said. I heard the clink of the metal tray connect with the floor. "Don't hold everything in Miyu...you can talk to me if you're afraid."

I heard his footsteps fade away. I got up and crawled onto the floor, over to the door. I opened it slowly and pulled the tray into my room, quickly closing the door right after. There was a glass of milk, a glass of water, two sandwiches, and come fruit. I took a few bites out of my sandwich and ate a grape or two as well as an apple slice. An image of one of the men I was treating came to mind. His arm was nearly slashed off. It was still connected, but close to falling off. I lost my appetite. I ran back to bed and hid under my covers. All day yesterday and today, my family, except for my grandparents and Momoka, were trying to get me out of my room.

Today ended and a new day started. I wasn't planning on going to school, that is...until my door broke open. I sat up, startled. Hibari was in my room, tonfas in both hands. He put his weapons away and stalked over to me, grabbing my wrist, dragging me out of bed and into the bathroom. Thankfully, he wasn't in the bathroom with me the whole time, so I had my privacy. He did come in at one point during my shower to put my uniform in the bathroom. I tried not to make a big deal about it since we're bathed together before...when we were kids...like elementary age. After slipping on my uniform, Hibari can in again and started drying my hair and brushing it. It was weird. He's never done this before. He pulled out a green ribbon and tied it into my hair. I was then dragged out into the kitchen where breakfast was being held only for me. I wasn't allowed to leave the table until I finished eating everything on my plate and in my cereal bowl.

You can guess what happened next. Now I'm at school, sitting in the Reception Room, with Hibari, who made me tell him what was wrong with me. I was sitting on the couch, hands tightly being pushed into my lap as tears started to stream down. Hibari was on the ground, next to me, on one knee, rubbing my head.

"You'll be use to it soon enough," Hibari said to me.

"...Thank you Kyou-chan... I don't think I would have gone out for two weeks if you haven't came and gotten me when you did...but I don't know if I can take being in school right now..."

Hibari was silent. He stood up and left me alone in the room. It was like he knew the cure to my mental depression and it was just a matter of getting it. He came back a few minutes later with a panicked Tsuna being dragged along behind him. Hibari threw Tsuna into the room and glared at him.

"Fix this herbivore," Hibari muttered darkly. "I know it must be your fault." He then left, leaving Tsuna and me alone. Tsuna turned around and saw my tear-filled face and depressing atmosphere.

"M-Miyu-chan?!" Tsuna was surprised. He sat down next to me. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

I bit my lip, "I-I don't w-want to t-t-trouble you with my problems... Don't worry... I-I'll still be able to perform my duties."

"Don't talk like that!," Tsuna nearly shouted. "You're my friend, you can tell me anything."

"Friend... That's right...," I said to myself. I explained how I was feeling about all the bloody bodies and such, and he was shocked. He had no idea how things were looking on my side of the battle. Although I was able to save the lives of many, the images were in my brain. So much fresh blood, all in one place.

Tsuna hugged me, pushing my face into his shoulder. "Sorry. I should have been more observant and thoughtful that day... I didn't notice how you were feeling on the cruise ride back home... I feel really bad."

"It's not your fault..."

"Don't worry about those kinds of things though."

"Huh?" I looked up at Tsuna like he was an alien with two heads, backing up a bit.

"Well, what I'm trying to say is... I know you're strong enough to get past these feelings you're harboring. If the blood is bothering you, or you still can't get over seeing terrible injuries, just come find me and I'll comfort you. If I was in your position, I think I'd be pretty scared too. I don't think I've ever seen anything they you described before, unless you count what's on TV or in mangas, so it'd be hard for me to truly get why you feel the way you do. I may have never felt the urge to take in other's pain for them...but just know I'm here for you, okay?"

I was speechless. No friend of mine has ever said something even remotely close to what he has.

_Tsuna-san..._

I was returned to his body, my cheek laying on his shoulder, facing his neck. I put my hand on his free shoulder, trying to show that I appreciate the much needed hug.

_Me strong?... This is something I will have to be use to...especially in my profession. Thank you...Tsuna-san. I'll be sure to come to you when I'm troubled... Wait, I should be telling him this, not thinking it._

I lifted my head a little and softly gave him a peck on the cheek, backing away, out of his arms. He looked shocked with his hands over the cheek I kissed. I smiled. "Thank you Tsuna-san. I'm glad that I can confide in you whenever I need it most."

Tsuna rubbed the back of his neck, one hand still left on his cheek. "I'll be here for you to confide in anything."

"Heh. I'll always remember that. So, doesn't that make us best friends?" I put a finger to my chin, wondering.

"I-I'm not sure..."

"Let's tell each other our secrets!," I shouted happily.

"E-EH!?"

I nodded. "We don't have to do it now. Little by little, we'll both know each other the best. Hehe."

"At least you're happy again..."

"Did you say something Tsuna-san?"

"Nope!"

"Oh... So, you read mangas?"

"W-What?"

"Haha, it's not a bad thing. I'm just asking. I've never read manga before."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously. I know that sounds a little far-fetched, but it's true. Even my old friends thought it was weird. I never really had an interest in reading them. Maybe it's because I never read them as a child."

"How could you not?"

"I was busy learning and such."

"Learning what?"

"How to use my powers, some medical procedures, family history, you know, all that kind of stuff."

"That's a lot for a little girl." Tsuna laughed awkwardly, putting his arms down. One of his hands landed on my thigh and was not moved. He was frozen according to the look on his face.

**FLASHBACK START**

"Remember, if a boy ever lays his hand on your thigh, it means they want to do unpleasant things to you," Mamoru said. "Except for us brothers here at home."

"R-Really Oniichan?," I asked, afraid.

He nodded. "Of course! Now, just remember that to protect yourself, you have to-"

**FLASHBACK END**

**SLAP!**

"Sorry Tsuna-san! I thought you were going to do unpleasant things to me," I apologized, bowing multiple times.

"What did she think I was going to do?," Tsuna asked.

"What?," I asked, not hearing what he said.

"I said I wasn't going to do anything! It was an accident."

"I know... Oniichan taught me to do that whenever a guy touched my thighs. Heh, sorry."

* * *

**Miyu's POV-**

When Mamory and I got home, I found a letter addressed to me. I opened it, curious.

"Miss Fujiwara Miyu. Wedding Invitation?," I read allowed as my brother was taking off his pants in the kitchen.

"Who's," he asked, loosening his tie, tossing his pants into the hamper.

I gasped, "Reborn-san and Bianchi-san!? They finally tied the knock. Kya! I'm so happy for them!"

"Seriously?! Let me see that," my brother said, snatching the invitation from me, reading it. "You're right? I never thought that'd happen in a million years."

"Why not?," I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"Reborn-san...is said to have had about four girlfriends already. For a baby, he's quite the player."

"Reborn-san is not a player! Players are bad people who toy with young maiden's hearts! Right?"

"Oh yeah... Yup, Reborn-san is a different kind of player... Why not..."

"What was that last part?"

"You should go get ready for the wedding."

"You should get ready too Oniichan. I don't think they'll let people in their boxers in."

"What do you take me for?"

"What does that mean?"

"Just get ready..."

"Okay, Oniichan."

_I'm really excited about this wedding!... Eh? I only have one fancy dress...it'll have to do._

I forget sometimes that I usually always wear kimonos or yukatas for special events. There are occasions when I need a fancy modern dress...and that's what the dress currently in my closet was.

_I should ask mother to get me more dresses. The mafia dress really really nice!_

* * *

**Yay, the chapter ended! Woop woop! Okay, I'm weird now. Hah. I felt like working on this story more than my other stories and that's how another chapter popped out of me. Oh, before anyone starts asking, this is an OCXTsuna fanfic. That's a permanent pairing if you don't already realize it. I want Tsuna and Miyu to know each other first BEFORE love sprouts from these two kids. I don't want this to be like Romeo and Juliet. NO. No love over the course of a weekend or something like that.**

**Review masters!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I got this chapter done, finally! I gave up typing it after I lost half of it on accident. I got the motivation to retype what was lost. I keep losing parts of chapters so much. Geez.**

**I have no idea how this chapter turned out. I didn't reread the beginning, only the ending.**

_**This -**_ **Is when people are communicating via mind. [Basically italic and bold mean this.]**

**_"This"_**** - ****This is for documents, remembering other character's words when not in a flashback, on phone talks or earphone, notes, texts, and letters.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! If only...**

* * *

**Miyu's POV-**

I wore a bisou bisou, one-shoulder, black draped dress with matching black wedges. I had my hair done in a cascading side braid, tied up into a bun with a white, floral barrette on top of the braid behind my head. Mamoru was wearing the usual black tux. Once we entered the chapel, we started looking for the bride and groom rooms. For some odd reason, my brother put on sunglasses.

"I don't see why I was invited," Mamoru said.

"Maybe," I said, putting a finger to my chin. "...representing our family?"

"No. It's probably so I can- Yeah, I guess family is why we would both be here and the fact that apparently it'd be too hectic to have everyone here."

_Why did he stop with his thought halfway through?_

"This is the groom's room. I'll go here and chat with Reborn," my brother said, jabbing his thumb at the door next to us. "You should head over to the bride and present her with our gift."

I smiled, "Mm!" My brother entered Reborn's room and just as I got to Bianchi's room, the door opened and Tsuna came out. "Ah! Tsuna-san!"

"M-Miyu-chan?," Tsuna asked, surprised that I'm here. He lightly blushed. "You look nice today... I would think that you would come dressed in something more..."

I giggled, "Traditional?"

"Yeah." Tsuna smiled, a bit embarrassed.

"To be honest...this is the only fancy dress I own that's modern," I whispered to him.

"I can see that..."

"Are you heading to Reborn-san's room?," I asked.

He nodded. "Are you going here?" He pointed to the door behind him.

"Mm! The wedding will start soon, we should head over to our respective rooms."

"R-Right."

Tsuna stepped out of the way and started to walk down the hall to Reborn's room. I put my hand on the doorknob of Bianchi's room, remembering something.

"Tsuna-san!"

He turned around, startled.

"Y-Yeah?"

"You look really handsome today!," I yelled, smiling. "I'll see you later!" I stretched my arm up and waved.

"W-Why would you say something like that with that kind of face?!," he yelled, blushing.

I blinked, confused. "What do you mean?"

"N-Never mind!"

I shrugged it off and entered the bride's headquarters. Ryohei, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Hana, and Kyoko were in the room with Bianchi in the center. There was a brunette I've never met before here as well.

"Oh! Miyu-chan, you've made it!" Kyoko waved me over. I walked on further into the room, greeting everyone, stopping when I got to the new face.

"Hello, my name is Fujiwara Miyu. It's a pleasure to meet you," I said politely, bowing.

"Hahi!," the girl said, sounding caught off guard. "Miura H-Haru desu!"

"M-"

"Don't use formalities with her Miyu," Hana warned.

_I-I see..._

"Haru-chan, I hope we can be very good friends," I said, holding Haru's hands in mine.

"Haru-chan wants to be Miyu-chan's friend as well!"

_YES!_

I let go of Haru's hands and I turned to the bride. I bowed to Bianchi.

"Congratulations on your soon-to-be marriage. This is coming from my whole family. Oniichan is here as well," I said respectfully. I dug into my purse and took out a small, wrapped box and a white envelope. I held them out to Bianchi and she took them. "Inside the box is an Omamori that my family has put our pride and soul into making. This specific Omamori's power is for love, more specifically, marriage. Inside the envelope are two tickets for a hot spring my family owns up in the mountains. It's not a far trip by train."

"Thank you," Bianchi elegantly said, bowing me. I lightly blushed,

_Is this how woman look and act like when they are about to get married? She looked like an angel...she's so pretty... It's like she's glowing._

"Miyu-chan, what would you wear for your wedding?," Kyoko asked me. "We were discussing this all earlier before Tsuna-kun left."

"Wedding?" I blushed and put my hands on my cheeks. "I'm most likely going to be wearing a shiro-maku, you know, a white kimono made of silk. I'll have to change out of it later on too for the reception. It seems like a hassle, but it's fine. My lover would be wearing a kimono of co-" I was cut off by Haru tackling me into a hug.

She rubbed her cheek against mine, holding me close, yelling, "Haru-chan is exactly the same! Haru-chan wants a traditional wedding too, but at the reception, I want to wear a wedding cake costume!"

I giggled, "That sounds exciting. Don't forget to invite me. I'll even help you make that costume."

"Aren't shiro-maku's expensive? It'd be hard to make one too without any knowledge on how to properly do it," Kyoko said, thinking out loud.

"My family owns one. The woman in our family have been wearing it for generations, even the woman who married into our family. There are a few cases where a more modern dress was worn instead of the shiro-maku...but... In my case, I have to wear one. I don't mind though, it's really pretty. Did you know it was tailored specifically for my ancestor 200 years ago?," I explained.

"You're so lucky," Kyoko said. "Maybe I should wear one too."

"Yeah, Miyu. Do you have any mature brothers or cousins I should know about?," Hana asked, smirking.

"Mature?," I asked.

"And handsome," Hana added.

"All of my brothers and cousins are handsome," I laughed as everyone in the room but Bianchi, Haru, me, and Kyoko sweat dropped. "As for mature... Most if them are."

"Miyu," Yamamoto said, draping his arm over my shoulders. "Do you think we're handsome?"

I blushed, looking at him, Ryohei, and Gokudera. I nodded and the three of them looked surprised while Hana just slammed her hand onto her forehead. Haru and Kyoko were speaking to Bianchi about something.

"Everyone here is either handsome, beautiful, or gorgeous," I replied. "This is a special day for Reborn-san and Bianchi-san."

At the reception, I was sitting with Yamamoto, Ryohei, Kyoko, Haru, and Hana. My brother was sitting with Tsuna and Gokudera at another table with some men I wasn't familiar with. Dr. Shamal was at a table next to ours, talking to the female waitresses about marrying him. Throughout the reception, Reborn has been acting weird. No, wait. I've been getting a vibe that Reborn was somewhere else in the room. When I thought that, I'd always be looking at some stranger I don't know.

Tsuna's table was looking lively as they placed with a controller. I guess it was a game controller. The cake that Bianchi made was big...and a bit frightening. There were bugs crawling in and out of it and purple smoke that was screaming out poison.

_Would it be rude to turn down a slice?_

Like I said earlier, Reborn was being unlike himself. He jumped into the cake and now he blew fire into Bianchi's face. Though I was worried about Bianchi, I went over to Gokudera because he looked like he was in bad shape. Weird how he was looking fine just a second ago. Apparently the Reborn I've been seeing was a robot and the man I kept staring at when I thought of Reborn was actually Reborn in disguise. He gave Bianchi a ring that shot out piano wire and this whole wedding was just considered a party. Bianchi even gained a new ability to poison things around her to make them melt.

_Bianchi can be scary at times..._

The reception was then held for Tsuna's parents, which no was against. I was sitting with Tsuna, Yamamoto, a blond man, and Goudera now. I was next to Tsuna; Gokudera was on his right, my brother next to me, then the blond man and Yamamoto filling in the empty spaces.

"So you're Miyu and Mamoru Fujiwara," the blond man said to us. He shook my brother's hand and mine. "My name's Dino, boss of the Chiavarone Family."

I gasped, "You're bucking horse Dino!"

"You've heard of me?," Dino asked.

"You've heard of him?," Tsuna asked.

I nodded, "I thought I told you I was learned more about the Vongola and such during the competition way back then. I didn't know what the Chiavarone boss looked like, but I knew his name. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine." Dino smiled kindly at me. "It's not everyday you meet a Fujiwara from the Fujiwara clan."

"You make it sound like we're unapproachable," my brother said, crossing his arms coolly.

"When we first met, you did look unapproachable," Dino said, sweat dropping.

"Huh? You two met already?," I asked, confused.

My brother nodded, "In Reborn's room."

Everyone at our table seemed to be talking about the mafia, except Tsuna who tried his best to be left out.

_Huh?_

I noticed some sauce from our food on the corner of Tsuna's mouth. He didn't seem to notice though. I pulled out my handkerchief and tapped on Tsuna's shoulder. He turned his head and I took hold of his right cheek, steadying his face as I wiped the corner of his mouth clean. When I took more notice of Tsuna's face, I saw him blushing immensely.

"Are you okay Tsuna-san? Are you sick?," I asked, worried.

He lean back a bit, waving his arms out in front of him, "No, I'm not! I-I'm fine! J-Just tell me next time if something's on my face..."

"Oh? Are you two involved?," Dino asked.

My brother, who just happened to be drinking, spit out the liquids in his mouth to the side, where Dr. Shamal just happened to be walking

"Hey!," Dr. Shamal shouted, wet.

"Eh?!," Tsuna shouted, red.

"Huh?," I asked, confused.

"I would like to hear this answer," Mamoru said, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "Are you dating my sister Sawada-san?"

Tsuna flinched.

"We're not dating," I said, understanding now. I linked my arms with Tsuna's basically hugging his arm to me now. "We're best friends!"

When my brother and I got home, we were greeted with my eldest brother who was sitting on the couch, reading a book.

"We're home SeijiChi-nii," I said, bowing. "Did everyone eat?"

He nodded smiling as Mamoru went to the kitchen for some snacks.

"Moru, you'll get fat if you eat a lot," SeijiChi said. "Didn't you just eat at the reception?"

Mamoru turned to us, cheese puffs stuffed into his mouth. "Don't judge me," he said through his food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!," I yelled, wondering how I'm related to that.

"You should hurry to sleep Miyu. You have school tomorrow," SeijiChi said to me, putting his book down.

"Oh-"

"She needs to bathe still," Mamoru said, finishing with his cheese puffs.

"But it's really late already," I whined, pouting.

Mamoru went up to me and flicked my forehead. "I'll join you. You wash my back, I'll wash yours."

"Ow!," I said, putting my hands on my forehead. "Wash my hair for me too. I'm too tired to move."

"Hai hai, just start the bath," he said, pushing me towards the bathroom.

* * *

"Hey! Don't fall asleep!," Mamoru yelled, snapping me out of my mini nap. I was nodding off as he was washing my hair. "We're almost done here."

"Sorry...," I said, rubbing my eyes as my brother put the shower head on my head, washing away whatever he was putting on my head. It was either shampoo or conditioner. "Let's just talk to keep me awake."

"Start talking," he said, combing his fingers through my hair to help get the stuff out of it.

"Do you think my husband will be a bad man?"

"W-Where did that come from?!"

"You said all men are bad...but family."

"Of course. That's why you shouldn't marry. Just stay here with us."

"...but I want to get married... I want to start a family myself with someone I love dearly..."

I heard my brother sigh. "If he's a good man...I'll give my blessing... But he has to be able to fight me before he can have you!"

"O-Oniichan!" I puffed my cheeks, crossing my arms. "I'm not even in love!"

"Let's hope it stays that way," my brother grumbled.

That night, I dreamed a dream I haven't dreamed since I left home. I dreamed of a world that was unlike this one. It was a world of light and clouds. The dream would always end with a golden gate opening and before I could walk through it, I would hear familiar voices calling for me to come back to them.

* * *

"What's wrong Miyu?," my brother asked as we were walking home from school.

I scrunched my face then softened my features. I sighed and looked at my brother. "Sensei-san gave us a project to research our old childhood dreams together...but I don't remember what mine was. I remember doing essays on them when I was little, but not the content."

"Maybe mom knows...if she kept them. I wouldn't be surprised if she threw them away, your handwriting was ugly," my brother said, rolling his eyes.

"H-Hey!," I yelled, holding my fists to my chest, blushing a bit. "I got better!"

Once home, I asked my mom if she had any of my old essays, and she did. She led me to the attic and we went over to a box labeled "Miyu's childhood."

"Mom! Need your help with a patient down here!," Mamoru shouted just as my mom opened the box.

"Coming!," she yelled. "I'll give you your essays later, hurry on down while I go see what's happening."

My mother shooed me out of the the attic and then left for the clinic down below. I crossed my arms, pouting.

_I don't see why I can't just go get them myself._

I heard my phone ringing. I took it out and looked at the caller ID.

_Yamamoto-san..._

_"Hello?"_

_"Did you get your essays yet Miyu?"_

_"Not yet... My mom said she'd give me them later...might as well wait."_

_"Oh, I see. Haha! Would you mind if I just came over to your place while you're waiting instead of mine?"_

_"...but I wanted sushi..."_

_"Haha, I'll just bring some over for us to eat!"_

_"Really? Thank you!"_

I hung up just as Jun came out of his room.

"Oneechan, I'm bored," he whined.

"Aww, my poor baby Jun," I said, pouting, crouching down to him. "Do you want to help me make chocolate mint bars for me and my friend?"

"Can I have some too?"

"Of course!"

"Yay!"

* * *

**Yamamoto's POV-**

_This must be the place._

I looked up at the clinic's sign and then walked on in.

"Welcome- Oh, it's just you Yamamoto," said Mamoru, who was sitting behind a counter, bored. "Just go on upstairs." I heard sounds of pain coming from rooms in the back, down the hall. "Don't mind the sounds. There are some patients here for treatment. Don't make a lot of noise upstairs too. My grandparents are up there sleeping."

I nodded, grinning, and heading up the stairs to the living quarters. When I opened the front door to their home, finding it open, and the fact that there was no lock on the door, I saw Miyu and a little boy baking. They looked like they were having fun.

"Can I join?," I asked, catching their attention.

"Yamamoto-san!," Miyu cheerfully said. "You're here! My little brother and I were just making some chocolate mint bars to eat when you got here. You can put your stuff down over there at the couch. Just let me change out of my clothes. Jun-chan, make sure you turn off the oven in a minute or they'll burn."

Miyu left to her room and I put down my bag and the box I sushi I brought. I went over to the little boy who was watching me cautiously.

"My name's Yamamoto Takeshi. Your name is Jun right?," I asked, holding out my hand to him to show I was friendly.

He looked at me shyly now, holding my hand in his small one shaking it. "H-Hello..."

He didn't looked like his sister or brother. Wait, his features do, but not the color of his eyes or hair.

_Is he an albino?_

"What the hell is that smell?," a little girl with red hair yelled, running into the kitchen.

I sniffed the air as Jun flinched. Something was slowly starting to burn. I looked at the oven and quickly turned it off, pulling on oven mitts, taking out the pan, placing it on the stove.

"Just in time," I said, relieved. "Got it." I grinned at the two elementary schoolers.

"Who are you?," the girl asked, pulling Jun into a headlock. "And what the hell were you doing not paying attention?"

"A-Ack! I-I'm sorry Momo-nee!," Jun shouted, trying to break free.

"Yamamoto Takeshi," I replied, taking off the mitts, wondering if I should help Jun.

"Momo-chan!," Miyu's voice shouted, mad. The red-head stopped what she was doing and let go of Jun. "Why were you doing that? In front of a guest no less."

The girl blushed a bit and rubbed her arm. She then ran past Miyu, bumping into her on purpose.

"Is that-"

"My little sister...yeah. Her name's Momoka," Miyu said, crouching in front of Jun. "Are you okay Jun-chan?"

"Mm! I'm sorry I forgot to turn off the oven...," Jun apologized.

"It's fine. Yamamoto-san helped you. You should thank him and I'll cut you some slices to eat with Mamoru-nii," I said, ruffling his hair.

"Thank you," Jun said bowing to me.

I scratched the back of my head, "It's nothing, really."

* * *

**Miyu's POV-**

I cut the bars in squares and put them all on one plate. I got another plate out and places a few bars on it, handing it to Jun, who just ran away to the clinic. I got another plate out and places a few slices on it as well.

"Who's that for?," Yamamoto asked, looking over my shoulder.

"Momo-chan...she wanted some." I smiled.

"How can you tell?"

"She was upset at Jun-chan because she was hoping to get some. She didn't want them to get burnt. Didn't you see how embarrassed she looked as she left?" I made a glass of milk and picked up the plate, going over to Momoka's room with Yamamoto following. I put the food down in front of her door and knocked. I then pushed Yamamoto back into the living room quickly just as the door opened and shuffling noises were heard. The door shut quietly. She took the food.

_She can be so cute._

"You're a good sister," Yamamoto said to me.

I blushed. "Heh heh."

After eating some sushi and sweet bars, we started to work.

"Did you write about being a famous baseball player in all of your essays?," I asked, laughing.

Yamamoto grinned. "Seems like it."

"Hey, this one says you want to be a sushi-making master like your father," I said, finding the one essay that didn't talk about baseball.

"I think that was before I started to play baseball," he said, taking the essay from me.

I sweat dropped. "You must really like the sport."

He nodded. "You should watch us play at school one day."

"I'll take you up on that offer."

"Is your mom done?"

"Doesn't seem like it... I think I'll just go get them myself."

I got up and made my way to the attic with Yamamoto following. I went over to the box I saw my mom open earlier. I started to look through it, finding mostly pictures, old trinkets, old accessories, and binders full of stuff. I took out one of the binders and found my essays.

"Found them! Let's go back down," I said.

I sat on the couch as Yamamoto took some of my essays. He started laughing hard. "I-I'm sorry, but your handwriting! I-I-It looks so different now!"

"H-Hey! I was in elementary school!"

"So you've wanted to be a pop idol, a detective, a super hero, a secret agent, a doctor, and a princess," Yamamoto stated, summing up all of my essays.

"And the leader of my clan," I replied, holding up the one essay I was holding. "Which is kind of true since I have to be the leader."

"I think you're missing an essay," Yamamoto said, shuffling through my essays.

"What do you mean?"

"You should have eight essays, but you only have one."

"That's weird... Maybe it's still in the at-"

"How are you kids doing?," my brother SeijiChi said, cutting me off as he entered.

"SeijiChi-nii, how was your meeting with your client?," I asked.

"Good. He was being a handful with what he wanted to get out of his opponent," he replied, sitting with Yamamoto and me.

Yamamoto got acquainted with my whole family that night to the point where Jun now calls him 'Yamamoto-nii.' I had that dream of a world of light again. It was a comforting dream of anything.

* * *

"Miyu-chan?," I turned and saw Tsuna entering the classroom, which was strange, because he never comes to school early.

"Good morning Tsuna-san," I greeted as he sat in front of me at his seat.

"Why are you here this early?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Reborn made me get out of bed early..."

"Reborn-san? Maybe he wanted to make sure you wouldn't be late or close to it."

"That better be the case. I can't go back to sleep now that I'm wide awake."

"Ah! Tsuna-san, can I read your old essays?"

"I only have one of them. The others were probably thrown away."

"It's fine. Let me read what you have."

"...It's not really that great though..." Tsuna hugged his bag to his chest, trying not to give me his essay.

I reached over for his bag. "Come on. Just a little peek?"

"N-No way! It's embarrassing!"

"... I'll show you something embarrassing if you show me your essay. Fair trade."

"Fine..."

Tsuna sighed in defeat, taking out his essay, handing it to me.

"My nickname is Dame-Tsuna," I read aloud, causing him to flinch. "But mom says that even though I'm useless now, people change. I think so too. I wanna be a giant robot when I grow up."

_Dame-Tsuna?... That nickname again... I heard some of our classmates saying that when I first came to school here. I don't hear it as much anymore now._

I looked up at Tsuna, handing him back his essay, "It's really cute and touching. My heart feels all warm when I read it."

Tsuna blushed and looked away, "You're just saying that."

I shook my head, "No, I mean it." I took out my essays, handing them to Tsuna. "Here, look at my embarrassment."

I started growing mushrooms in the corner of the classroom as Tsuna was laughing at my handwriting.

"S-Sorry Miyu-chan... How come your write so nice now, but..."

"I practiced writing so much and even had a calligraphy teacher..." Tsuna looked at me in awe as I went back to my seat.

"Why do you think my essay is cute and touching? If anything, it's stupid," he said, reading what my essays read.

"It's not stupid...," I said softly. "I mean I guess you'd say so since you wanted to be a giant robot, but the feeling behind those words you wrote...those are real and nor stupid." I put my hands over my heart. "Tsuna, have you had a hard life?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're nickname's Dame-Tsuna... Why?"

"Oh that? I guess you wouldn't know since you moved here. I'm called Dame-Tsuna because I can't really do anything right. I've had that nickname for as long as I could have remembered and got bullied because of it."

I sniffed, wiping stray tears away. "That's so sad."

"Not really. It does't bother me anymore."

_That's even worse!_

I nodded, not knowing what to saw in this situation.

"Your essays are..."

"Unrealistic?"

"Well-written...you write a lot."

"S-Sorry..."

"All of your dreams are normal to have as a child... I don't know about being the head of your clan though."

"I wrote that essay around the time I was told I was going to be the head."

"I see."

"Oh!," I yelled, slamming my hands on my desk, surprising Tsuna. "Why didn't you tell me anything?! Explain to me in full detail what transpired yesterday."

"Transpired?," Tsuna asked, confused as to why I chose that word. "Well, the Vongola's specialized weapon tuner, Giannini, came and downgraded everyone's weapons. Gokudera turned into a baby, but with the same mind as his original self. No one seemed to notice though..."

"So it wasn't Gokudera's little cousin?"

"No! Anyways, I would have been assassinated if Gokudera didn't save me."

"I should have been there."

* * *

I sat back to back with Tsuna on the ground during PE. It was too hot to do anything.

"Boys! Over to the pool area!," yelled the PE teacher.

All the guys grumbled and did what the teacher said. I got up and helped Tsuna up. I waved bye to him and Yamamoto when he walked by. All of the girls had to gather in the shade to listen to what the teacher wanted to say.

"The pool will be opening tomorrow," said our teacher. We all cheered with happiness. "Any boys who don't ace their test will be swimming with us."

"Who would not pass? It's only 15 meters," Hana said.

"You'd be surprised at the number of people who can't swim," I said.

"You know someone who can't swim?," Kyoko asked.

I nodded. "My dad can't swim. He refuses to swim because it's not a vital skill for him in his mind."

"That's just crazy," Hana said, crossing her arms.

I shrugged, "At least we have a free period."

I was dragged to the public swimming pool by Yamamoto to help Tsuna learn how to swim. It was surprising to hear that Tsuna didn't know how to swim. He seemed like he could. Haru seems to think Tsuna just forgot how to swim. So, I'm actually confused with now. Reborn banned me from helping Tsuna until the end, so I was just sitting on the pool edge with my feet in the water. I was in just a blue t-shirt and swimming trunks that Mamoru gave me (threw at my face) when I told him where I was going after school. Haru, Yamamoto, and Gokudera all failed to teach Tsuna how to swim. They all used the wrong methods. In my opinion, Haru and Yamamoto were close to having a good teaching method if you combined their techniques, but they weren't making any sense at all. For some reason, Reborn was in a fish costume as well.

"No...this isn't working. I haven't improved! 15 meters is still an impossible dream!," Tsuna shouted from his spot in the pool.

"No!... Your swimming posture is really good!," Gokudera commented, trying to cheer up his boss.

"I thought we were doing fine!," Yamamoto said, trying to figure out what they were doing wrong.

"What went wrong then?," Haru asked.

"Thanks, everyone...but it's enough... Someone as dumb as me can't be taught so easily... My potential is just like that," Tsuna said a bit shamefully.

_How could he just say that! He's got it all wrong!_

"Tenth..."

"Tsuna..."

Tsuna-san..."

"How can you just give up?," Reborn asked in his fish suit. "I'll tell you what you're lacking. That is CONFIDENCE!"

"WWAAAAAAAHHHHH!," Tsuna shouted, being electrocuted. Somehow Reborn radiated electricity off of himself, successfully making everyone in the pool pass out and crisping Tsuna. I went in a mini boat to gather all of the injured people so they won't drown.

"I'm giving you a shock of confidence and knowledge. Eels can predict earthquakes...," Reborn said.

_So he was and eel. That makes sense._

"Shut up!," Tsuna shouted, steam coming off of him. "Aside from me, lots of other people got hurt too!"

"Ciaossu."

Ryohei showed up with his violent sounding method, but he didn't get to put it into action because he started to fight with Gokudera.

"ACK! MY LEG SEIZED UP! IT HURTS!," Tsuna shouted in pain, holding his leg, splashing about in the water. I dropped the person I was putting on the ground and snapped my head over to where Tsuna was. Reborn nodded to me and I started to run towards the pool as Ryohei jumped in with a weird pose, just wiggling underwater, not helping Tsuna at all. I dived into the water from the very very deep side, and swam over to him and Ryohei.

"Tsuna-san!," I yelled, hitting him upside the head, causing him to wince in pain.

"M-Miyu-chan!? Y-You were here?!," he yelled, surprised.

_I was here the whole time..._

"Your potential is far more greater than you think. Don't put yourself down by calling yourself dumb if you can't get something right. Everything takes time. You can't expect instant results," I scolded. "Reborn is right when he says you need confidence. If you have no confidence, why do this in the first place?"

"S-Sorry..."

I sighed, happy to let that off my chest. "Come here." I dipped my head underwater, holding my breath as I gently grabbed his injured leg, healing it.

"T-Thank you Miyu-chan...," Tsuna mumbled.

Once I resurfaced, I announced that it was my turn to teach Tsuna. I asked for an hour and a half. Since everyone was teaching him freestyle, that's what I taught him. I showed him the position that he should be in and if had problems floating, I had him practice floating on his back. If he had a problem kicking, I had him hold onto the wall and kick for as long and hard as he could. If breathing was the problem, I showed him ways to get quick breaths in. The breathing part seemed to be the greatest difficult for him. When he lost motivation, I would motivate him again by praising him. If his posture was off, I fixed it for him, no matter how awkward it got at times.

After the hour and a half, Tsuna was put to the test. Everyone was cheering him on, even me. He gave up swimming, but luckily, he gave up at the 15 meter mark.

"I still can't- OH, I...I MADE IT!," Tsuna yelled, happily crying.

"Good job Tenth!"

"You did it Tsuna!"

"EXTREME!"

"Tsuna-san, you're great!"

"I knew you'd make it Tsuna-san!"

"Thanks guys!"

* * *

At PE, as us girls were waiting for the boys to finish their test, I sneaked away to watch the test. I hid behind the pool's storage room, just in time.

"As I mentioned yesterday, we're doing the 15 meter test," said our PE teacher. I looked for Tsuna and spotted him. "Everyone ready?"

_Good luck Tsuna-san! I'll be here, cheering you on!_

"GO!"

"Eh?!," I yelled, shocked.

Tsuna ended up going freestyle while everyone else was doing the breaststroke.

So, in the end he was swimming with the girls.

"It's okay Tsuna-san, you'll pass next time for sure!," I said, looking on the bright side. "Now we can hangout more."

Tsuna was just whining and internally crying. "How can you be so optimistic?"

_Sorry Tsuna-san, I feel like I've failed you._

* * *

"Miyu," my mom said, coming in with a bowl of fruit, papers, and a pen. "Here."

She put everything down on my desk as I put down the book I was reading.

"Thank you mother," I said, smiling at her. I looked at the paper she handed me, confused.

"It's Tanabata!," my mother cheered.

"Tanabata?! How could I forget! Let me write on my Tanzaku real quick. I already know what I want to wish for!"

"What are you going to write?"

"Secret." I grinned.

"Fine, fine. Miyu, don't forget to start packing. We're heading home in four days to get ready for the summer festival the week after next."

"Oh... That's right..."

"Something wrong?"

"N-Nothing mother. Thank you for reminding me."

"You're welcome. Let me give these Tanzakus to your other siblings so we can go hang them up," my mom said, taking the extra papers from my desk, leaving.

I put some grapes into my mouth, taking hold of the pen.

_How do I word this..._

"I got it!," I yelled, writing down my wish. I left my room and entered the kitchen to see Mamoru reading a letter. "What's that Oniichan?"

"Reborn wants us to go to the Community Center with our Tanzaku. There's going to be a Vongoloa Tanabata contest."

"What fun!"

My brother was reading the rules of the contest to me as we walked to the community center. Once at the community center, I found Haru, Ryohei, two kids, and Yamamoto.

"Miyu-chan!," Haru yelled. "You're in this competition as well?"

I nodded. "I'm planning on winning. It sounds like a lot of fun if wishes really can come true for the winner."

"Mamoru is joining in too?," Yamamoto asked.

"I didn't have a choice...," my brother mumbled as Yamamoto started to laugh.

"Tsuna and Gokudera went off somewhere," Yamamoto said and I went to introduce myself to the children.

"Hello," I smiled, crouching down to a little cow baby and a Chinese girl. They were both shaking and had fire in their eyes. "You two must be busy getting ready." I dug into my bag and pulled out two pieces of candy. "Here, you two can have one as a token of our meeting." They both stopped what they were doing and took a candy, eating it.

"Thank you," the girl said to me.

"Lambo-san wants more!," the cow said, stomping his foot.

I smiled and took out another one for the boy. He took it and ran away.

_His name must be Lambo._

"My name is Fujiwara Miyu," I introduced to the girl.

"My name I-Pin," the girl said in broken Japanese.

"What a unique name," I said.

"Miyu, come here," my brother said. I waved bye to I-Pin and went over to my brother. We peeked out at the judges, and it was all full of elderly people, and our grandparents.

"W-What are they doing here?," I asked my brother.

"I don't know, but now we have to do something amazing to win their favor," he said, formulating a plan. "I got it!"

* * *

I was nervous for our performance, but watching Yamamoto's eased my mind a bit. Until he threw a ball out of the blue towards Tsuna and Gokudera. I missed his Milky Way. The elderly didn't seem pleased with that violent throw and the destruction of public property, but everything was all right again when he brought out his father's famous sushi.

_I want some sushi..._

"Oniichan, let's go to Take Sushi later in the week," I said, tugging on his arm.

"Fine," he grumbled.

Yamamoto manged to get a score of around 70 just from neighborly friendship. It was now Lambo and Ryohei's turn.

"I want boxing to become a national sport!," Ryohei shouted.

"I want to rule the world!," Lambo yelled.

They did an outfit change and Lambo was now dressed as a panda, eating bamboo. Ryohei was a Koala, eating eucalyptus leaves. They were so cute...but they only got two points. I-Pin was up now. Her wish was to see her teacher again. She was really nervous though. I wish I brought something to calm nerves. Tsuna looks like he needs something too. Game chips appeared on her forehead an I could have sworn I heard Tsuna say 'Pinzu-timed super explosion.' Tsuna grabbed her and threw her out the window just as fireworks came out.

_Her act was great!_

She was awarded 95 points. I had to pee really badly so I quickly left, and when I came back, Tsuna was shouting that he was "Samurai Tsuna." He started to dodge and hit knives that Gokudera was throwing at him. I was worried to death for Tsuna's safety. The elderly were going crazy for this though. They got a hundred points, and I had no confidence in winning anymore.

"Don't think about the score Miyu," my brother told me. I looked up at him. "You said this would be fun earlier. Where did all that enthusiasm go?"

I gasped.

_I forgot that this was just for fun!_

"Right!," I yelled, running to our props to get ready for our performance.

* * *

**Tsuna's POV-**

"Up next is the very handsome, Fujiwara Mamoru-san and the gorgeous shrine maiden, Fujiwara Miyu-chan!," Haru announced. "I have been asked to keep their wish a secret as well. They will be performing a traditional Japanese tea ceremony."

_Tea ceremony?_

A curtain went up as Haru left the stage, and a whole tea setting was behind it. Both were wearing kimonos. Mamoru's hair was somehow tied back. Miyu's hair was up and braided. Her face had white powder on it, but not a lot. She looked gracefully and really pretty as she was making tea with her brother. I couldn't help but blush when her eyes met mine for a second. The elderly seemed pleased with this performance and they all got to drink the tea that was made. Even I got a taste. It was made with matcha, powdered green tea. I felt relaxed when I drank it. It was like I was on the porch of my house, laying down in peace, as if there was no Spartan baby nearby and the mafia was just some unrealistic thing to happen to someone like me.

Somehow, their team tied with mine and we both won. At the awards ceremony, the four of us were on stage, Miyu and her brother were in their normal clothes.

"The winners are Gokudera-san, Tsuna-san, Mamoru-san, and Miyu-chan! A tie!," Haru announced. "They will all have their wishes granted!"

_I can really marry Kyoko-chan now..._

"Gokudera's dream is to become Tsuna's right-hand man, so have this," Reborn said, handing him a sleeping back in the shape of a hand. "A sleeping bag that represents Tsuna's right hand."

"What a pun!," I yelled.

"Next is Tsuna's wish." Reborn announced.

"Hey! Wait! D-Don't say it in front of everyone, it's embarrassing!," I yelled, trying to stop him from telling everyone about my wish to marry Kyoko.

"I knew this would happen, so I already told the Ninth that you had another wish."

"Eh? Another wish?"

"Tsuna's wish is to become a good Tenth leader for the Vongola. The Ninth was so happy that he cried, and he said he'd definitely fulfill it for you."

"NO!"

_Anything but that wish!_

* * *

**Miyu's POV-**

Tsuna was upset while Gokudera was wearing his sleeping bag hand. I was a bit nervous for my wish now. It's a good thing I'm last.

"Mamoru's wish was for his little sister Miyu to be happy and experience life more," Reborn said as my brother looked away, blushing from embarrassment. The crowd awed.

"Your wish will of course be over a period of time," Reborn said.

"O-Oniichan...," I said, looking at my brother with tears in my eyes. "You wasted your wish on me?"

"Don't tell me how to spend my wishes," he snapped at me, but I just smiled, knowing how much he cares about me.

"The Ninth cried more when he heard your wish," Reborn said to my brother. "But he was in his room for days crying when he saw Miyu's wish."

"Eep!," I squeaked, hiding behind my brother.

"Miyu's wish is to one day find true love so that she wouldn't have to make her family worry," Reborn said.

"Miyu...," my brother said darkly. "You wasted your wish on boys?!"

"I'm sorry!," I yelled, hiding behind Tsuna now.

"The Vongola is currently performing a background check on every male on this earth to find your perfect match," Reborn said. "I look forward to the results."

"Kyaa!," I yelled, using Tsuna as a shield against my brother.

"AH!"

"Miyu!"

"Tenth!"

"Hahi!?"

"EXTREME!"

"Lambo-san wants to play too!"

"No fighting!"

"Hahaha, let me join in too guys!"

* * *

**That's a wrap people! I'll see you all again in the next chapter! Da da dunnn!**

**Haha, review please. *winks***


End file.
